


Wrapped around a finger

by Amethyrine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyrine/pseuds/Amethyrine
Summary: Draco Malfoy has never wanted to become what he had to.+18, stress reliever, lots o' sexUpdate: the story is currently being corrected/edited





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy opened his mouth, kneeling on the cold floor. He stared upwards to the man towering above him. The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at him. He unbuttoned his robes, pulling out his member. He looked into the blue eyes, slapping the teen's face with his cock.  
Draco has never felt so terrified in his life. He was told to see the Dark Lord after the meeting and he ended up slapped down to the ground. The Dark Lord wasn't messing around and Draco was breathing heavily, trying to keep a straight face. He didn't want to do this, his Lord was emanating with an aura that chilled Draco to the bone. His skin was cold and Draco shivered as the tip of the cock was pressed against his lips.  
  
The blond opened his mouth, allowing the tip to slip inside. Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to look at either the man nor his surroundings. He could feel the cold member filling his mouth as the Dark Lord pushed deeper into him, grabbing his hair. He thrust aggressively, pounding the boy’s face. Draco whimpered, trying to relax and not throw up. The blond shut his eyes tight, begging for it to be over.  
  
The Dark Lord almost moaned, when the young Malfoy started sucking. It felt like forever since he had someone in his bed and ever since he saw the boy in the garden he had to have him. He was going to make the Malfoy heir his. He held Draco by the hair, pushing his cock into his mouth violently. The blond didn't seem very experienced nor willing in fact, but he was trying his best not to gag.  
  
The Dark Lord scowled in anger. He wanted the beautiful boy to be his, he wanted Draco addicted to him. Voldemort stroke his cheek at some point. "Use your tongue." He ordered and Draco looked up at him with a frightened look. He looked adorably scared and hesitantly pulled away, grabbing his cock with a pale hand. Draco stuck out his tongue, sweeping it across the tip, tasting the precome. Voldemort sighed in pleasure, grasping his hair again. He looked down at the boy, wanting to see that look again.  
However what he saw there wasn't what he wanted to see. Draco was scared, yes, but he seemed by no means willing. He didn't want to be here and Voldemort didn't want that. He wanted Draco to be his, to be gratefully accepting him and to adore him. Voldemort desired him to be completely devoted, looking at him with awe. He wanted that attention and lusty looks from someone as royal, proud and beautiful like Malfoy.  
  
Without warning he pushed again into Draco's mouth, taking the boy by surprise. The blond tried to catch as much air as possible in between those powerful thrusts. Voldemort didn't stop, using the boy as he pleased. He didn't want to look at this disgusted look ever again. It made him angry.  
Finally he came into Draco's throat, filling it with his come. He pulled away and Draco fell on his hands, coughing. He took a few deep breaths, not even daring to look up.  
"You may go." The blond's head shot up and his eyes brightened up with hope.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord." Draco answered as quietly as he could, walking to the door. He tried to be as fast as he could, but also don't seem like he was running away. Outside Draco sighed in relief, going to his room as fast as he could. He was glad the mansion was now empty, his parents probably busy with their own affairs.  
Draco suspected they were both with their respectable lovers and he slid down the wall, knowing there wouldn't be anyone he could talk to anyway. He felt cold and tired. Draco shivered, getting up on his shaky legs. He turned around suddenly, hearing footsteps. He stood eye to eye with Alessio - his mother's lover. Draco vaguely recalled getting the info that he was a lord living in Italy.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked with an Italian accent. Draco has never talked to any of his parent's lovers and he doubted they knew what was going on below the ground level.  
  
"I'm alright." Draco nodded, avoiding looking at the man. He wasn't sure he was allowed to even talk to him.  
"Sure, come on. I'll get you to bed. You look like you're about to faint." The man said. Draco looked up at him. Compared to the tan skin Draco looked like he was about to die with his pale skin. Alessio seemed to be genuinely and Draco smiled weakly.  
"I'm really alright. Shouldn't you be with my mother?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
"She wanted an early night so it seemed I came here in wain." He explained gently, picking Draco up quickly. "Shouldn't you call her mom?"  
"We don't really do that here." Draco admitted. As a pureblood and a heir he was to call his parents with respect. He didn't have the courage to call them mom or dad. Draco didn't think they would appreciate that. Alessio shook his head, glancing at the teen.  
"So what were you doing in the basement?" Alessio asked as Draco pointed a direction. Honestly he was glad he didn't have to walk on his own wobbly legs. He was almost positive he would fall down at some point. Draco's eyes widened in fear and he bit his lip. "Alright, let me guess. You tried to sneak some wine out of the cellar?"  
"Y-yeah." Draco answered nervously trying to pretend he was honestly admitting. Thankfully the man seemed to believe him and just chuckled. Draco was placed down on his bed.  
  
"Sure you don't need anything?" Alessio asked, brushing the hair out of the teen's face. Draco really resembled his mother in a way, but also his father.  
"I'll just get some sleep. Thank you." Draco said and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Alessio nodded, leaving the room.  
Draco lied down, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt really sick and filthy. He trembled, curling up into a ball. The blond reached to his throat and rubbed it gently. It felt sore and Draco hesitantly moved to his bathroom.  
  
###  
  
Draco was sitting in the library, reading a book. It was raining outside, but the sound of the drops hitting the window was calming. Draco was nervous his parents were going to ask about what happened. They did, but a quick lie and the meeting has never been brought up again to Draco's relief. He tried to forget it ever happened, but the nightmares wouldn't let him. He dreamed of Voldemort taking him in the middle of a death eater meeting, undressing him in front of his parents, fucking him in one of the nasty, blood filled cells. It was humiliating and disgusting. Draco felt even worse, because he was aroused. Being fucked felt good and painful at the same time. It was good as long as his eyes were closed. He couldn't look at the Dark Lord's face without disgust. It was just too much.  
  
He looked at the tea which was brought to him by the house elf and he gave a short nod to the creature. Draco took a sip of his tea and he frowned. It was stronger than usual, but he wasn't in the mood to scold the house elf. The blond drunk his cup quickly, reading through his book. He looked outside at the blurry grey skies and he sighed unhappily. He felt lonely and abandoned and he haven't felt like that since he was a child. Draco was used to pushing feelings away from him. He had a box for them in the back of his mind.  
The storm only seemed to get closer as a lightning shone outside. The blond yawned, closing his eyes. He placed the book down on the floor. Draco fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke slowly. He tried to open his eyes, but his body didn't seem to respond him. He came around slowly recognising he wasn't in the library. His eyes weren't closed and he was in fact blindfolded.  
"Seems you woke up." Draco heard a low hissing voice and he stiffened in fear. He realised he was not only bound to a chair by his wrists and ankles, but also completely naked. He gave a soft whimper, trying to get free. "Are you running from your master?" Voldemort asked in a dark voice and Draco froze immediately.  
He didn't want to be here, serving as Voldemort's perverse toy, but he also didn't want to end up as a practice dummy for torturing spells. He heard Voldemort chuckle and he was suddenly yanked up by his wrist and he had to stand up, he was pulled a few steps away from the chair. "Good boy." Draco trembled as the pleasant words from Voldemort sounded more degrading than any insult. Then he felt cold hands on his hips and a clothed body pressing against his naked back.  
To his horror Voldemort reached to his crotch, grabbing his soft member. "I'll make you enjoy every second of this." Draco didn't know if the promise made him shiver in fear or excitement. He shouldn't give in, but resisting was hopeless. Voldemort's hands didn't feel as cold now, but they were still cool, pressed against his hot, pale skin. Draco moved his hips as the hand began tugging on his member. A moan escaped his lips and Draco could almost sense Voldemort smiling behind him. He could also feel the bulge in his robes pressing against him.  
  
Somehow this felt arousing and sensual. The hands weren't now as cold as they were warmed up by Draco's skin. The blond took a deep breath, feeling his member harden. It was so wrong, but so good at the same time. Voldemort tugged on his nipples and Draco let out a needy moan, moving his hips. He wanted to come. His body felt hot and he was breathing heavily. He felt cold lips on his neck and he tilted his head allowing Voldemort a better access. "Such a slut." The man said, breathing down his neck and Draco shivered.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked and Draco bit his lip. Could he really say no?  
"Yes Master." He answered dutifully, not really wanting Voldemort to stop. This was nice, it was erotic and gentle. His body seemed even more sensitive when he has been stripped of his sight. Draco relaxed, deciding to stop caring. He had no power over what was happening anyway and if Voldemort promised pleasure Draco hoped he was serious.  
  
Just as he did that the hands left his body and the man moved away. Draco groaned demanding more. He heard Voldemort open something and walk back. This time however he didn't stand close to Draco. Instead the blond could feel something sharp on his back. Voldemort slid it down his spine. He walked around Draco and the end of the object touched his cheek. "Know what this is?" Voldemort asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Riding crop." Draco answered in a nervous voice, preparing for pain. He was now even more nervous that before. Suddenly Voldemort kissed him, hungrily biting his lips. Draco sighed, responding eagerly. He brushed his hips against Voldemort. The man chuckled.  
"I think you're getting too frivolous slut." Voldemort hissed and Draco bit his lip, hanging his head in shame. "I think such lewd boys should be punished."  
There was a bit of silence before Draco realised he was supposed to confirm. "Yes Master." Draco had the feeling Voldemort was enjoying this very much. "Please punish me, my Lord."  
  
"Good slut." Voldemort said almost fondly. Draco screamed when the crop hit his buttock, leaving a red line on his pale skin. It burnt and stung, but somehow Draco found that extremely arousing. Voldemort rose his hand again, striking his ass slightly higher. This time Draco only gasped, expecting the blow. He felt his member throb happily. Even if it was painful Malfoy thrust his hips, longing for the hands and their soothing coldness.  
Voldemort landed a few more blows on his ass and back. Then he moved to the front and Draco trembled in fear. It was just as nerve-wrecking as exciting. He moaned loudly as the crop hit his cock. He arched his back, curling his toes and bending his knees. The Voldemort hit his balls making him curl up again. Draco gasped for air, almost reaching a climax.  
  
Voldemort hit his cock again and that sent Draco over the edge. He moaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly as he climaxed. He threw his head back breathing loudly. "Such a slut for pain." The Dark Lord slid the end of the crop across Draco's limp member and the teen responded with a moan.  
"Yes master, that was so amazing master." Draco said, feeling awful inside. It was oh so wrong and good. He wanted Voldemort to do more to him. He wanted more of this erotic pain and pleasure. It was better that kissing any girl, it was just the best thing he felt in his life.  
  
"What do you want now?" Voldemort asked, putting the crop back in the drawer.  
"Please do anything you want with me my Lord." Draco begged, his cheeks flushed red. "Please make use of me."  
"Who's slut are you?" Voldemort approached him, casting a silent lubrication charm on his fingers. He kissed the blond lustily and Draco answered. Voldemort smiled almost satisfied. Draco turned out to be perfect and he looked beautiful and erotic.  
  
"Yours, my Lord." Draco gasped as a finger slid inside his hole suddenly. He felt his muscles clench, but it didn't hurt. Voldemort hummed, adding another finger suddenly. Draco hissed, arching his back. This stung lightly, but it was still pleasurable. Voldemort stretched him for a while and then backed away again. He watched Draco, taking in the sight. His perfect neck was covered with hickeys and bite marks, his back still marked with fading lines. Panting and covered in sweat Draco looked extremely attractive. He was stunning and Voldemort took off his robes. He didn't intend to fuck Malfoy soon, but he had something good for the time being.  
He grabbed something from his robes and stood before Malfoy. He knelt down, spreading one of his ass cheeks, exposing his hole. Draco felt vulnerable in this position. Voldemort was completely in control and he loved it. He wanted the man to continue. "Please fuck me my Lord. I am so desperate for you." He moaned, begging for more.  
Suddenly something hard slid into him and Draco gasped. "Do you know what this is?"  
"No, my Lord." Draco answered truthfully. It was a long and slim object and Draco couldn't even think of one thing this shape. He couldn't think at all. That was until Voldemort whispered a lubrication charm and Draco felt a sting of magic. His passage filled with a slippery substance and something in his brain clicked. "My wand." He whispered finally.  
  
"What a clever little whore." Voldemort stood up, pulling out the wand. "Here's your reward." He took a hold of Draco's hip with his hand, positioning his cock with the other. He pushed inside Malfoy with a powerful thrust. He heard the boy cry in pain and he smiled. It was so delightful. Draco was amazing and his insides felt hot and tight. Voldemort moved, not even waiting for Malfoy to adjust. His thrusts were powerful and deep.  
Draco whimpered every time Voldemort pushed into him. This wasn't what he imagined it to be. He mostly felt pain, Voldemort grabbing his hips too hard, his wrists were now hurting too. He felt tears trail down his face as he tried to stop the sobbing. Voldemort however seemed too preoccupied with his own pleasure to even care. Draco felt amazing.  
  
The blond gave a small moan on pain mixed with pleasure when Voldemort hit his prostate. It didn't take all the pain away, but it was better that nothing. Draco tried to move so that the Dark Lord would hit this spot again and again. He found himself getting harder and harder. He moaned louder as Voldemort grabbed his member with his hand and began tugging it. Draco found himself on the edge quickly despite the pain. All those impulses were confusing, but he loved it. He was lost in what he felt and he didn't need to think. "So good. You're amazing." Voldemort eyes widened, hearing Draco moan that. He didn't expect to hear this, but he collected himself quickly.  
"Come for me slut." He ordered, slapping Draco's ass and that was what sent him over the edge. His muscles clenched and Voldemort shot his come deep inside him with a satisfied groan. He hadn't had an orgasm like that for a long time. He wrapped his arms around Draco's frame, panting. He felt warm again and Voldemort wished this would never go away again.  
  
Finally he pulled away and Draco moaned quietly, feeling empty. Voldemort observed him for a while, noticing worryingly that Draco's hands were especially pale. He quickly moved to the front, grabbing Draco by his legs and vanishing the strains on him. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck seeking comfort. He was carried over to an armchair, where Voldemort sat down with him in his lap. Draco suddenly found his heart going wild again. He desperately didn't want Voldemort to put this blindfold down.  
He closed his eyes tightly as it was taken down. Finally he opened them slowly, bracing himself for the sight. Thankfully the room was dimly lit and his eyes didn't suffer too much. He heard a cleaning spell and Draco rose his head. He must have looked really shocked, because Voldemort smiled at him. "Pleased now?" Draco's eyes slid down the muscular chest and arms and back up to the handsome face. "I'll take it as a yes."  
"Oh fuck yes." Escaped Draco's lips and he blushed. He feared he would be punished, but Voldemort only pulled him closer and kissed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at Draco moving his hands slowly.  
  
"I think so, my Lord." Voldemort grabbed his arms despite Draco's words, massaging them to get the blood flowing properly again. Draco just resigned resisting with a happy sigh. He was still in pain, but he felt better when Voldemort took care of him when he needed it. When the man was done Draco was wrapped up in a blanket and carried out of the room. The care was surprising and Draco didn't want to admit it eased his worries and the guilt he felt. It must have been late as there was only faint light coming into the corridor from the windows. Draco looked outside curiously. They were definitely not at Malfoy manor. Draco closed his eyes, allowing the steady motion to relax him a bit.


	3. Breakfast at Voldemort's (plot twist: it's not a breakfast)

"Don't fall asleep yet, you need your healing potion." Voldemort said softly, trying not to startle the tired boy. As the adrenaline wore off Draco turned a lot paler and the Dark Lord almost wanted to make sure he eats something or else he will pass out.  
Draco was thin. If there was one disturbing thing about him it was how skinny he was. Voldemort kissed his head softly, deciding to leave him here for a few days, preferably forever. He entered his bedroom, placing Draco on one side of it and went to get a vial of a healing potion. Voldemort helped Draco drink it down and rest against the headboard.  
  
This session has relaxed him immensely. Voldemort forgot about the meetings and his plans for a moment and he felt refreshed. Caring for Draco turned out to be more soothing and calming than he ever imagined. That small, shy smile on his face was beautiful. Voldemort felt astonished feeling the rush of warmth he felt as he realised he made Draco happy and comforted him with his behaviour. It felt good and satisfying, even more than torturing and killing. In a way it was similar to caring for Nagini, but she couldn't speak. Draco could and even if he didn't say anything Voldemort could make him happy.  
  
"You need to eat." He said finally, sitting at the edge of the bed. Draco blushed slightly, covering himself with a sheet.  
"I'm alright. I've always been that skinny my Lord." Draco tried to reassure him, but the scowl on Voldemort's face made him curl slightly. The man must have noticed it, because he gently stroked Draco's cheek.  
  
"I'm not having you malnourished. That's probably why you're so pale and tired right now. So a light supper and you're off to sleep." Voldemort said cutting off any arguing. This felt so bizarre and strange. He was talking with the Dark Lord. A man who was know as a maniac, psychopathic killer. Yet in his life Draco has never gotten so much attention and affection and he wanted it. He wanted to feel needed, to feel he belonged.  
  
He watched the Dark Lord put on pants with a hungry look. He didn't expect to see a strong, toned body instead of a bony, skeletal one. It was so different from just weeks ago. Voldemort seemed different. A house elf brought them a supper with some tea. Draco blushed furiously when he was handed back his wand. Voldemort climbed onto the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Eat something. I'm not letting you out of here until you look healthy."  
  
Somehow Draco didn't seem too sure that the Dark Lord would ever let him go. He was alright with it. Not like there would be anybody who would care if he disappeared. He has always been very distant from his parents as they both lived their separate lives. Draco leaned against Voldemort, taking a small sandwich he was handed. He ate it slowly, pleased to have his side and hip stroked gently by long fingers. "How is your school?"  
  
Draco was a bit taken aback by that. This was such a normal question. "It's alright I guess, my Lord. I'm in the top of all my classes." Draco said truthfully, as the Dark Lord watched him. The blond was surprised by yet another gentle kiss. "I don't think I have strength for any more."  
"That's alright. I'm not going to fuck you again. Not today." Draco blushed at the promise of more. It hurt, fucking really hurt, but the pleasure made it better.  
"Just please in bed and a bit more gentle." Draco asked submissively, making it sound like a quiet plea. Voldemort was a little surprised that the blond was able to voice what he didn't like. He nodded, somehow feeling better that Draco was willing to talk about this. He was willing to pay more attention if the blond would then happily return the favour.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Voldemort asked and Draco bit his lip. He didn't want to make the Dark Lord think he didn't like it.  
"It was fucking amazing. You were amazing. It was just too rough for my first time." Draco said, pecking the man's thin lips gently. He allowed himself to return some of the affection Voldemort was showering him with.  
  
"First time?" Voldemort echoed a bit stunned. He assumed someone with the looks of Malfoy would have done it already. Many would spread their legs if Draco just asked.  
"I'm not really too trusting when it comes to people. At school at least." Draco admitted embarrassed. He always had difficulty with taking things to a new level. He acted to what everyone was expecting- a possessive and proud aristocrat. Here he was just Draco, his surname didn't even matter.  
  
They both finished a cup of tea and some more food before settling in the bed. It was nice to be able to snuggle into Voldemort. As bizarre as it sounded. "Bath together in the morning? " Voldemort proposed and Draco hummed approvingly. He was looking forward to it now. He felt warm and safe as Voldemort made sure he was covered with the blanket. He felt safe and protected in those strong arms. Draco looked up at Voldemort, meeting deep red eyes. He felt weird with the thought of being watched.  
"Why?" Draco asked. He didn't know how to ask why Voldemort cared, why he took the time to make sure Draco was happy. The man pulled him up, so that Draco was now resting his head on the strong shoulder. He trembled as a hand slid down his back to his ass.  
  
"Because I want to. I want you here, healthy and happy." Voldemort answered finally. Draco was a beautiful decoration.  
"Like a little toy?" Draco asked, sighing, but he didn't move away. It was a little disappointing, but he should have expected that. Voldemort wouldn't take him because he cared. It was just the sheer desire to have Draco as an accessory.  
Despite all of this Draco snuggled to him, closing his eyes. He was lulled to sleep with a steady heartbeat and soft kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up in the room once again. He stretched slowly, allowing the silky covers to slip off of him. Despite Voldemort's words he didn't seem to be in the room. Malfoy was a little bit disappointed by the fact he was not going to get his shared bath. Instead he decided to take a quick shower, giving himself a small massage. The soap smelled like Voldemort and Draco sniffed the air. He felt his cock tingle at the memory of last evening and he blushed.  
  
He wanted Voldemort to have complete control again. He wanted to be ordered and made completely helpless. Draco enjoyed the pain he was given. He rested against the wall, grabbing his cock. He tugged on it, trying to mimic Voldemort's movements. He moaned softly. It felt good, but it wasn't the same. This lacked the possessiveness and forcefulness that Voldemort had. Draco spread his precome around the tip, sighing softly. He bit his lip, moving his hips as well. Draco wanted to come. He wanted to hear that he was to come for his master. Draco closed his eyes, moving his hand faster. He imagined Voldemort jerking him of in his forceful way. The thought of Voldemort's hissing commands sent Draco over the edge. He came, dirtying the tiled floor.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, finishing his shower with a guilty sense of pleasure. He searched through the cupboards and picked a clean black towel. He dried himself and walked out. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room. He looked at Draco and the blond took a step back not sure what will happen. Voldemort was back in his snake form, which made the teen scared and uncomfortable. He wanted to see the other Voldemort again. "I have to take you back home for some time. I have to take care of a few things. Dress up slut." Voldemort ordered and Draco quickly moved to a pile of clothes. This time his hands were shaking and he didn't like it one bit he wanted the other Voldemort back.  
  
The clothes definitely weren't his, but they looked amazing and the fabric was soft. Draco blushed, putting on the lacy underwear in the most seducing way he could imagine. When he was fully dressed he felt Voldemort press against him tightly. "I want you to explore your body while I'm busy. Everything except your dirty horny cock. I'll also send you somewhere tomorrow so be ready." Voldemort whispered into his ear, before leaving a dark hickey on Draco's neck.  
"Yes master." Draco said eagerly. It was going to be a nice break. He needed to calm down and think, but he was also aware that he'll reach a conclusion he didn't want to hear. Voldemort wrapped his arms around him, apparating them to Draco's quarters.  
  
"I'll summon you as soon as I can." Voldemort said, backing away and disappearing. Draco looked around his quarters. He called for a cup of coffee and some breakfast. He was sure Voldemort would be unhappy if he stopped eating. Draco settled down for his breakfast and decided to do some reading.  
He felt awful and dirty. It was almost sickening to see how lewd he could be, but at the same time he longed for it. He found out that bound, under Voldemort's command he was just himself. The Dark Lord made all the decisions, controlled him and Draco submitted. He wanted to stop pretending and in Voldemort's presence he could behave as he pleased when it came to sex. He could be lewd and obscene, begging for a fucking. It felt relaxing and somehow purifying. Draco was now calmer and less stressed. Nothing made sense in this situation.  
  
He enjoyed all the play they both had as much as he after care. Voldemort knew what he was doing and Draco was glad to be begging for his attention. The truth was he felt special alone with him. It was as if in some way Voldemort adored him.

  


The next day Draco found an owl tapping on his window. It had a small note with an address on it. Draco frowned, deciding to follow anyway. It was what Voldemort wanted and Draco would do that. He already wanted to come back to wherever he was with Voldemort. Draco was even ready to face sitting in one room for a month. He would do that if it annihilate the possibility of him meeting other people. He would feel extremely embarrassed and filthy in front of his parents.  
Draco looked at the small portkey and a pile of clothes that appeared in the morning. They smelt like Voldemort and Draco felt stupid when he sniffed them. His skin stopped smelling like Voldemort after he took a bath in the evening.  
  
He dressed up, finding himself in a pair of very well fitted leather pants and a shirt. It was a bizarre thing to wear. It felt muggle and Draco wondered where Voldemort got those clothes. Draco activated the port key without hesitation, hoping it would take him back to the house, back to Voldemort.  
He was disappointed when he found himself in a back alley, facing stairs that led down. Draco took a deep breath slightly unsure of what to do. He looked around hoping there would be something else here.  
  
Suddenly the doors at the end of the stairs opened and Draco saw a woman walk out. She smiled catching him with her dark eyes. "You must be the pet he was talking about." She greeted the blond. It felt somehow humiliating to be called that by a stranger. "I'm Dominique, but people call me Nick. Follow me."  
Draco did what he was told silently. To his surprise the room behind the door wasn't a dirty cellar or anything like that. The insides looked clean and in a style that Draco wasn't sure he liked. Everything was better than he expected tough. Nick lead him to a separate room with a big chair. Draco swallowed nervously as the woman told him to sit in the chair.  
  
"Do you know what he wants to put on you? " Nick asked. Draco bit his lip confused.  
"Put on me?" He echoed. Dominique smiled, pulling out a small ring. It was custom made, engraved , with a real emerald inserted into it. Whoever this boy was he seemed important to her friend. She showed it to Draco.  
"He wants to put that in your cock." Draco's eyes widened in fear. "It will hurt for a time, but if you do what I think you do together, you'll like it." The woman assured him.  
Draco took a few calming breaths. "Is this safe?" He asked and Nick smiled.  
  
"I'm a professional, I've done thousands of those. Everything here is sterile. Plus I'm a healer so you're pretty much the safest you can be." She answered and Draco nodded. "Take off your pants and shoes. I'll bind your waist and legs to the chair, otherwise you might move and it won't be pretty."  
"Did he send someone here before?" Draco asked quietly. He didn't know if he wanted to get the answer. Draco wanted to feel special and if there was someone else marked like him- he didn't want that.  
  
"I know he branded a girl, or at least tried. She couldn't take one even letter and I've never seen her again." She said, putting on rubber gloves. "Well as far as piercing goes you're the first." Draco took off his pants and shoes, sitting back in the chair.  
He felt a little better about himself, but the procedure was still making him nervous. "Relax kid. It will hurt, but it's not that bad. I shouldn't tell you, but I got something for you from him." Draco's eyes brighten up when he heard about the gift. He silently hoped it would be something perverted. "Now, don't get too excited. First the piercing."  
He placed his feet on the shelves. Dominique bound him suddenly and Draco almost yelped in surprise. His hands were still free, but Draco gripped the armrests, preparing himself for pain. He could take it for Voldemort if it meant more pleasure and pain. Dominique seated herself between his legs. Draco felt exposed and vulnerable. Nick took his cock gently in her hand. Draco blushed, turning his head away. "Alright. Take a deep breath and try not to move." Draco nodded, looking at the wall covered with art. He liked some of it. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and he moaned, trying to stop himself from jolting away. There was a weird feeling of stretching and Draco looked at Nick. She was swiftly screwing on the end of the ring with her fingers. It looked so bizarre to Draco, who was trying to calm himself down. His body felt alarmed with the sensation. It wasn't too bad, but still a bit distressing. There wasn't too much blood, but the area was beginning to get red. Nick grabbed a jar, placing some of the healing balm around the wound.  
  
"You did well. Want another one somewhere else?" Draco looked at her surprised. "It's on me."  
"I'm not sure." He said wincing as she released him from the binds. "I'm not sure I can walk."  
"You'll be in pain for the next two weeks or so so you might as well get another one. Maybe you'll surprise him." She winked to him and then shrugged.  
"I sense you have something in mind." Draco said, placing his feet on the ground. He was glad Dominique put the salve on the piercing as it lessened the pain. Not like Draco couldn't take it for Voldemort. He berated himself in his mind for thinking that - he has only slept with the Dark Lord once. The Dark Fucking Lord.   
  
"Your tongue." Nick suggested with a smile, showing him a straight piece of metal with two balls at the end of it.  
"I might as well. Won't it bother me while eating?" Draco asked concerned. He suspected he would not come here again, unless Voldemort got another idea.  
"For a bit." Nick nodded. Draco agreed, allowing her to pierce is tongue. It was better that his cock, but after a few moments it felt stiff and started hurting. Draco dressed himself carefully. "Don't eat anything spicy or really hot for a while. Also no alcohol." Nick said seriously and Draco nodded.  
"How long will those heal?" Draco asked hesitantly.  
  
"A few months, less if you take a good care of them." She said, handing him the salve. Draco paled, not even sure how Voldemort planned all of this. If he even planned it. This was the worst idea. Draco won't be able to walk properly till the end of summer and he wouldn't dare play quidditch with this on his cock.  
Then he was handed a pretty box, that looked and felt expensive. There was a name of some kind of brand Draco didn't recognise.  
Draco returned home in pain, but excited to see what's inside the box.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is better than 50 Shades of Gray.
> 
> Honestly why is this my most popular story. I should start writing porn scenarios or something lol (forgive me, it's 1.30 AM but I was determined to finish this chapter)

Draco sat down on his bed, locking up his door with the box sitting next to him. He took off his clothes, mostly because it was more pleasant. Clothes felt extremely uncomfortable against his aching cock. Draco looked at the silver ring curiously. Dominique showed it to him briefly, but now he could see it in more detail. It was elegant with subtle etchings. Draco was surprised not to feel any of the decorations on the surface, it seemed like it has been magically enhanced for his comfort. Plus it had a real emerald put inside it. Draco's ego throbbed a little as he thought of how much he could be worth to the Dark Lord based solely on this. Finally Draco reached for the box, letting his aching member rest for a bit. It was warm outside and he was glad the sun was out, heating him and the sheets.  
  
Draco opened the box, his eyes widening in surprise as he the first objects. He pulled a silver crop and a bottle of lube. He felt his cock twitch as he returned to the memories of the night with Voldemort. If Voldemort showed up Draco would probably begged to be fucked despite his aching dick.  
'Prepare yourself' was written on a piece of paper binding a decorative light pink paper. Draco was certainly ready. His eyebrows furrowed as he couldn't break the sealing note. He blushed realising what Voldemort wanted him to do. For a minute Draco wished he had the ability to record himself and maybe a less aching cock. The piercing was hurting as hell and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to do this tonight. He hoped Voldemort wouldn't be mad at him for not starting today. It was just that his member and his tongue were killing him. Draco closed the box, putting everything back with a defeated look. He should wait a day at least.  
  
Honestly Nick was telling him about the piercings, but he was too overwhelmed by everything. Draco slipped under the covers and summoned a house elf to bring him some lukewarm green tea. After a bit of consideration he pulled out his own box, filled with something he never dared to show anyone. He looked at the pile of cosmetics and brushes inside and smiled bitterly. If his parents ever saw him wearing this they would probably lock him away in Saint Mungos. Maybe Voldemort would like it though? He seemed to be into unusual things. Draco pulled out his favourite moisturiser, putting it on his face. He welcomed the pleasant feeling on his face and the lukewarm tea.  
He just hoped everything would quickly return to more or less normal.  
  
+++  
  
Draco found himself feeling better a whole week later. His cock and tongue were still reddened and a bit swollen, but it seemed he was getting better. The salve worked miracles and Draco suspected Nick didn't hand it to every customer. He stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at himself. He couldn't eat much the past few days and Draco was worried he would lose weight again. At least Voldemort obsessing over him eating has made Draco more aware of the fact he should eat.  
  
At the same time he found himself opening the box multiple times, the anticipation almost unable to bare. Draco closed himself in the bathroom with the gift. The crop and lube were out already and Draco sat down before the mirror. He remembered Voldemort stretching him a bit before forcefully going in.  
Draco felt ashamed. He chose the bathroom so that no one would even dare to forcefully go in. It gave him a bit of comfort, but seeing his naked body made him very vulnerable. He wanted Voldemort's eyes on him again. Draco wanted his reassurance that his thin body was beautiful.  
  
Draco knelt down before the mirror. He placed his hands on his thighs, sliding them up. He rubbed his nipples between his fingers, picking on them teasingly. He sighed, feeling his body relax. Draco moved his head back, closing his eyes. For a second he wanted to grab his cock, bringing himself to a climax quickly, but he remembered Voldemort's wish. Draco was almost ready to face any punishment if he was guaranteed that the Dark Lord would come back quicker.  
  
Draco glanced down at his cock, which was half hard already. The blond moaned helplessly, feeling pathetic. He was a mess without Voldemort and it has only been one night. The ring looked nice with the swelling gone. He trembled at the thought of belonging to his master. He was Voldemort's and the ring confirmed that.  
Draco moved his hands around his body, brushing the skin gently. He sighed as his hands landed on his own ass. He would prefer a slightly colder and longer finger there, but it still felt good. Draco reached for the lube, smelling it. He gave a small smile at the heavy, luxurious smell that reminded him of Voldemort. It smelled musky and strong, but Draco couldn't quite tell what each and every scent was. He poured some on his fingers, pulling on of his ass cheeks to the side with his other hand. He trembled when the cold gel touched the skin near the entrance.  
  
Draco spread his legs wide, supporting himself with his hand. One of his fingers traced the ring of muscles, prodding it gently. It was a bizarre sensation. He pushed on his entrance, relaxing his body. To his surprise the finger slipped in easily. It was only the tip, but Draco could feel his muscles clench. He pushed it in further, arching his back.  
  
Draco sighed, pushing in another finger. He lowered himself, resting his forearm on the cold tiled floor. He felt stretched, but he wasn't full. It wasn't what he wanted and needed. Draco wanted Voldemort to take him right now, pushing him down to the floor. The fantasy made Draco move his hips, pushing his fingers in and out in frustration. Draco added a third finger, gasping at the sensation. It was good, it sent shivers down his spine. Draco knew he couldn't come just from that alone. He wanted to hit the spot that Voldemort did that night, but he found himself unable to do so. He pulled out his fingers with an unsatisfied groan.  
  
Draco looked at the box. He reached for the seal again, this time breaking it with ease. His eyes widened as he looked at the contents. It was filled with numerous toys, crystal bottles containing Merlin-knows-what and chains. Draco spotted a white collar with a tag attached to it. He blushed seeing his name engraved on it. Draco put it on hesitantly. He looked in the mirror, narrowing his eyes. He place the tag in the middle. The white leather looked nice against his skin.  
  
Draco looked back into the box, deciding to find something to play with. He pulled out one of the smaller toys. Draco yelped surprised as he was jerken up and pushed to stand against the wall. His legs were pushed apart. Draco looked back in panic, but there was no one there. He groaned feeling the tip of the toy against his entrance. It seemed like all of them were magical.  
  
Draco felt a shiver of a familiar magic go over him. The blond sighed, reassured that the toys worked under Voldemort's command. He gasped loudly as the toy pushed into him. Draco arched his back, trying to get the toys as deep as he possibly could. It began moving in long, strong thrusts. Voldemort's magic pressed Draco firmly against the wall, not leaving much room for him to move. Draco moaned in frustration as he was denied the ability to move his hips. He wanted to find his prostate and the toy to hit it to his pleasure. Without this it was frustrating and teasing. Draco was fully aware that Voldemort decided to tease him.  
His master wanted him fully erect and on the edge, yet denied his orgasm. Draco was frustrated by that. He was forced to still be at the mercy of the Dark Lord. It felt amazing and degrading at the same time.  
  
He groaned in frustration when the toy pulled out from him and fell to the ground. Draco straightened himself feeling the magic let up and he immediately began rummaging through the box. He pulled out a rope with various size balls attached to it. Draco welcomed the push as he was put on his back. His legs were pulled up and he held them in place. He could clearly see himself in the mirror, his most private parts exposed. His cock was stiff and begging to be touched.  
  
Draco took the few first balls with ease. He was thoroughly lubricated and stretched already. The bigger the balls got the more stuffed Draco felt. He sighed contently when the last ball entered him. Suddenly he was forced on his four and Draco obeyed happily. He was led out of the bathroom. He smiled realising that Voldemort must be watching him now, enjoying the show. Otherwise there would be no way a closed door would open on its own without someone breaking his spells.  
  
Draco was a bit disappointed not seeing Voldemort in his bedroom like he expected to for a second. He yelped in surprise when he was hit by a whip. Draco looked around, noticing a chair standing right next to him. His eyes lit up, knowing what he was up to. Draco lied his chest on the seat, sticking his as up. The rest of the rope was hanging between his ass cheeks.  
  
'Count slut.' Draco stared at the words that appeared before him. He was sure Voldemort was watching him now.  
"Yes Master." Draco answered sincerely. He gasped again at the first hit. He felt pain overwhelm him for a split second, then there was only tingling and slight burning where the crop hit his skin.  
  
Soon it was covered in thin red lines and Draco was trembling. He was counting each stroke in a lust filled voice and he hoped Voldemort was equally as hard right now wherever he was. Draco moaned loudly when his legs were forced wide open. He trembled in excitement at what Voldemort wanted to do with him. Draco was ready to beg if only was given the pleasure. He moaned loudly when the tip of the crop hit his abused ring. The tip hit his entrance over and over, making it redden and swell. It finally stopped leaving Draco's cock oozing percome on the floor.  
'Sit up you filthy slut'. The words flared up once again. Draco got up on his trembling legs. He sat on the chair he was resting his chest on earlier. His body felt hot and his dick was painfully erect.  
  
"Please my Lord. Let me cum." He begged, opening his legs. He was suddenly pulled lower, which forced him to rest his neck on the back of the chair. He looked at the whip which was moving slowly and teasingly. Draco could almost scream in frustration at Voldemort. He needed to cum and he was constantly denied his release. Draco cried out when the crop hit the tip of his cock. He was so close. The crop traced the underneath of his member and Draco felt his eyes watering. He wanted Voldemort to come here and fuck him. He felt helpless under that control, he was completely exposed. The narrow side of the tip slid across his tip making Draco move his hips.  
  
He groaned when his hips were bound into place. Draco sniffed in frustration, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes widened as the crop suddenly hit his face with a rapid precision. Draco gasped in shock. A precise hit later Malfoy was almost at his climax. Pulling out the balls brought him over the edge. He came all over the floor and himself.  
  
Draco remained in the same position for a while, savouring his orgasm. 'Are you alright?' Appeared before him and Draco smiled. "I'm alright. Didn't know you were watching me." He added with a cheeky smile.  
'I like watching you. Especially naked and mine. Did you enjoy your toys?' Another message and Draco straightened himself. He watched Voldemort clean everything up for him.  
  
"Yes. Are you always watching me?" Draco asked conflicted at whether or not he wanted the answer to be positive.  
'No. The toys are each charmed, but I can take a hold of them with my magic. I can't be here all the time love. I'm working.' Draco nodded. He was sure Voldemort had more important things to do than use him. 'Get some rest love and eat something.'  
  
Draco nodded once again, getting up on his weak legs. He stumbled towards the bed. He buried his face in a pillow. Suddenly the blanket was pulled over him. Draco smiled at the gesture. It was sweet and calming after this little episode. "Don't overwork yourself. You'll need stamina when you get back." Draco could swear he almost heard Voldemort chuckle. He sighed when the familiar magic was gone. He missed Voldemort already.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole summer holiday has passed and to Draco's disappointment Voldemort was nowhere to be found. For the past two weeks he even stopped appearing when Draco was playing with himself. The blond has grown anxious and miserable. It was hard.  
Draco hated the thought of being abandoned. Especially after Voldemort spent a few nights just talking to him - no toys, no arousal and it was nice. Draco felt pampered and spoilt on these occasions.  
He was sitting on a train to Hogwarts, staring into the window intently. He avoided talking to his friends as much as he could. After a few attempts the left him alone and give him some space. Draco had nothing to talk about really. Beside of a holiday in France with his mother he had done nothing but… Draco felt ashamed at the thought he wasted all of his summer. He was supposed to study or at least think about what he wanted to do in the future.  
Draco felt helpless. He needed to focus on his study and yet his mind was filled with the Dark Lord.  
Draco was careful not to get too aroused while thinking about Voldemort. The collar he put on once has never come off again. However when Draco wasn't horny and thinking about being enslaved by Voldemort it remained a delicate necklace with the tag turned into a quartz. Draco could still flip it to look at his name engraved on the backside.  
"A gift? Who's it from?" Pansy asked suddenly and Draco jumped slightly in surprise. "Don't tell me you got someone! Who is it?"  
Draco's cheeks turned bloody red despite him not wanting him to. "Piss off Pans. It's nothing."  
"But he gave you that. Plus you're constantly daydreaming Dray. You can't deny it. You're head over heels for that guy" She said and Draco hushed her immediately.  
"Why do you think this is a guy?" Draco said, hoping Pansy would get the idea out of her head. Despite Pansy being his best friend he was sure that the gossip would spread by tomorrow.  
"Dray. You're so gay it radiates. It's like a gay aura. " She said with a grin and Draco rose one of his eyebrows. "So why are you so unhappy with your man?"  
"I haven't seen him in months." Draco admitted finally, glancing outside. "He's busy working. Yes he's older than us. We've been talking, but he's gone completely silent now." He said with a concerned look on his face. Draco wasn't sure whether he was worried sick or just worried about Voldemort.  
"Who is he? " Blaise asked and Draco looked at him. His friends were always there for him and he wanted to tell them. He wanted them to know, but he was sire Voldemort would not appreciate that.  
"Sorry, I can't tell." Draco apologised sincerely and both his friends sighed. "I'll tell you when I can. I just don't want people to talk because it's nothing formal. You know my father would kill me for dating someone without a marriage contract first."  
"If he hasn't already signed up one for you." Blaise said with a cheeky smile and Draco paled. "He wouldn't do that."  
"Oh, he might. You don't know my father." Draco said disheartened. Blaise cursed realising that his joke has backfired.  
As they approached the castle Draco thought about everything. He had Voldemort on his mind, his future and his friends. For the first time ever Draco felt no desire whatsoever to focus on tormenting Gryffindors. He could give less fucks as to what Potter could be doing this year.  
£££  
It wasn't until 21st of October that Draco heard anything from Voldemort. He grown accustomed to the thought he was abandoned due to how boring he was. It was just cruel to leave him hanging on a thin thread of hope he had left.  
A summon from his parents was a surprise to Draco. He had no idea what was going on and the surprise on his face must have been clearly visible. Draco returned home at once, not even attempting to eat a breakfast with his friends. The blond flooed to the living room and he stopped at the spot.  
He looked at Voldemort who was the only person in the room. Draco's heart fluttered and he wanted to leap into his arms. However he first dus ted himself off, looking around.  
"You are oh so careful." The Dark Lord hissed and Draco showered. Voldemort was next to him within seconds. "Your quarters."  
"Do my parents know?" Draco asked hesitantly, walking towards his chambers.  
"No. I wanted you here alone." Draco's eyes sparkled at the way Voldemort said the last word. A strong arm wrapped around his waist.  
"I missed you." Draco whispered, happy to be in hos embrace again. He smiled, feeling the collar appear again and he bit his lip.  
Once they were alone and safe they both flung at each other. Draco was ultimately pinned to the wall, kissing Voldemort. The kisses were possessive and aggressive. Draco gasped for air allowing Voldemort to bite and kiss his neck, marking it. If it was the Dark Lord's idea of 'I missed you' Draco loved it.  
The blond moved his hips, grinding his crotch against the older man's. He was undressing Voldemort who was no longer in his snake form. Draco gasped when suddenly they were both naked. He was flung at the bed with an astonishing force. Draco sat up, watching Voldemort consume him with his eyes. Suddenly he was slappeed on the face, which sent him back flat on the bed.  
Voldemort located himself in between his legs , pinning Malfoy down. Draco wrapped his legs around him greedily. The were both rock hard, desperate for one another. Neither of them wanted to play.  
Draco moaned loudly when Voldemort pushed himself inside. He was grateful that the man cast a lubrication charm and that he played with himself the previous evening. It still hurt to have Voldemort inside him, but Draco still moved his hips immediately. Voldemort was pounding into him hard, holding his hips tightly. Draco didn't restrict himself, he was ready to voice how good Voldemort was. The Dark Lord kissed him lustily, going deep into the blond. The room was hot and Draco found himself panting. Voldemort was now hitting his prostate one precise push after the other.  
Draco grabbed the sheets, turning his hands into fists. He looked up at Voldemort, who was an equal mess.  
This was different than the last time. It felt more intimate and private. There was no equipment, no toys. There was just them and their need for one another. Voldemort speed up the pace, feeling Draco tighten around his cock. The blonds fingernails now dug into his shoulders, making him hiss.  
He grabbed Draco's cock, tugging at it in his usual manner. Draco moaned loudly, cumming on his own stomach. His muscles squeezed on Voldemort, who pushed as deep in as possible spilling his seed inside Draco.  
Voldemort looked at Draco who looked dazed and extremely pleased with himself. The Dark Lord traced the white collar with his finger tips, then stroking the smaller body. "You're so fucking amazing." Draco said, opening his eyes. He looked at Voldemort for a while in silence. "Are you leaving for that long again?" Draco asked quietly in fear.  
"No dragon." He hushed the boy with a kiss on the forehead, pulling him in for a hug. "Moreover you're staying with me from now on."  
Draco looked at him surprised, but then grinned happily. "Great. So I'll have you all to myself?" Draco asked with a playful smile, sitting on Voldemort's hips.  
"Ready for a second round already?" Voldemort asked, relaxing kn the bed. Draco chuckled, moving his head to the side.  
"Well, you left me unsatisfied for months love." Draco said lowering himself. He kissed Voldemort immediately getting a hungry response. Draco smiled, feeling his lover harden beneath him. It was fun to tease Voldemort.  
"You had plenty of toys dragon." The man answered, looking at the boy sitting on top of him. He could easily overpower this thin figure pushing Draco down and fucking him hard once again. It was nice to look at him like this though. Draco looked aristocratic and beautiful. Voldemort loved that collar on him and playful expression on his face. Draco was here from his own free will, he enjoyed sex and he yearned for more.  
"I missed my favourite." Draco answered, licking his lips. He gave a welcoming sigh when Voldemort slapped his arse. The Dark Lord seemed relaxed now that they had a hold of each other. He was sure Draco wouldn't run away from him. He was taken by surprise when Draco slid his cock inside himself with a satisfied sigh. Voldemort gasped, taking a gentle hold of Draco's hips. They seemed reddened and would probably bruise. Voldemort made a mental note to give Draco some healing potion. He looked at the ring on Draco's cock adoringly. He didn't need the collar with this, but it still looked nice.  
Draco was all his. The blond moved his hips, rocking them to the sides. It was different from what they had done before. It was sexy, lustful, but also gentle.  
To Voldemort gentleness was bizarre as much as being passive. He let Draco do everything at his own pace.  
Malfoy began jumping up and down on his cock, pleasuring himself. The tip of Voldemort's dick was stroking his prostate making him moan. He didn't restrict himself in front of Voldemort. The man has seen him bound, serving him happily. There was nothing more revealing to Draco. He bit his lip, spending up the pace. Voldemort's strong arm helped him bouncy, bringing Draco into a rhythm more comfortable for the Dark Lord.  
Draco didn't know how long they were having sex for like this, he lost the sense of time somewhere along the way. He arched his back, reaching an orgasm. He sighed contently feeling Voldemort spill in him again. " Come here." Voldemort said encouraging Draco to rest by his side.  
The blond feel privileged. He was able to be at his Lord's side and serve him in every way possible. Voldemort quickly removed the collar, putting it aside. "So I'm not going back to school?"  
"I don't want you to go anywhere away from me." Voldemort answered possessively, bringing him closer. Draco looked at him humming quietly in agreement.  
"Then take me away and never tell anyone." Draco whispered selfishly. He wanted that. Near Voldemort he was just himself and nothing else. The man kissed him gently and Draco answered it with a smile.  
"Very well love." Voldemort stood up. With one spell he was fully dressed and he hid the collar in his pocket. Draco stretched on the bed lazily with a bright smile. He was excited, his heart beat fast. Voldemort swept him up from the bed. This gesture was sweet, gentle and romantic. Draco never thought he would describe Voldemort with those words. He watched the man clean the room, leaving it as if it was untouched. All of the traces were erased and Draco giggled. That would be their secret. Voldemort apparated them into his private chambers.  
It's been so long that Draco forgot how they looked. He was put down in the middle of the room. "Go take a shower. I'll find you some clothes." The Dark Lord moved to a big wardrobe. Draco walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the man's middle.  
"I thought you would prefer me naked my Lord." Draco said chuckling. He could see a corner of Voldemort's mouth turn up.  
"I lime you naked, but this house is not always empty. Despite me not wanting to share you with anybody else I don't want to close you here. You'd go crazy or your sex drive would kill me." Draco smiled at the comment. "Of course I will give you something to hide your identity from others. Until I give it to you stay here, alright?"  
"Of course my Lord." Draco nodded. "You need to work?" He asked sensing Voldemort suddenly stiffen.  
"For a bit I'll be back as soon as I can." He answered. The blond looked up at him with his blue eyes.  
"I can entertain myself my Lord." Draco assured him. He didn't want to be a burden. Voldemort was the Dark Lord and Draco didn't forget that. The man handed him and outfit and left after giving Draco another kiss.  
Draco looked around paling suddenly. He realised what he has done and it scared him. He immediately regretted letting Voldemort go and work without more resistance.  
He just ruined his life, or any chance of a normal one rather. He probably wouldn't be able to finish his school properly if Voldemort planned to keep him here forever. Without education Draco would feel really inadequate. Voldemort was a brilliant man with a sharp mind and a creative genious that inspired awe. Draco was just a teen, he knew nothing. He had no idea if Voldemort found talking to him relaxing because he considered the blond to be an idiot. Draco didn't want to be stupid, he actually wanted to feel worth something.  
Sure, being under hos control was nice, he felt special. It was amazing and thrilling, but life wasn't only sex. Voldemort had work and Draco didn't just want to waste his days away fucking toys. He got past that during summer. He wasted enough time then.  
There were also advantages to living with Voldemort. He could learn so much if the man could help him study. Draco felt a little less lost with that thought. Plus he could always ask the man in question for advice. Voldemort wanted him to do something and Draco believed that he didn't just want him as decoration.  
Unconsciously he rubbed his bare neck. It felt so strange without the necklace or collar around it. Maybe Voldemort just didn't feel the need for it when Draco was in his bedroom waiting for him.  
Draco took a relaxing shower, cleaning himself of sweat and other substances. He returned clothed and smiled seeing a tray with a light brunch on it. It seemed like Voldemort had his well-being in mind as he looked at the healing potion.  
Now that the adrenaline was gone his hips started hurting and bruising as well as his left cheek. Draco made a mental note to suggest the Dark Lord to renew the marks on his neck. It seemed that Voldemort enjoyed making them and Draco enjoyed the process.  
This spontaneous decision seemed to have opened a completely new corridor and many possibilities. Draco smiled, settling down for his food, looking around curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider reading 50 shades of gray now. I have a feeling I would regret it.
> 
> I also have a few ideas.
> 
> This is gonna be bad.
> 
> Be prepared


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Draco found himself sitting in Voldemort's lap, snuggling into him after another round of amazing sex. The Dark Lord was reading a book and Draco yawned, looking at the contents. He was surprised to see a book about law.

Despite his young age Draco was quite familiar with it mostly due to his father. He loved being a politician and had a vast knowledge of everything connected to it. "I need to get the civil law now." Draco took the book from him, reading the passage.

He smiled bitterly remembering having to memorise each law. Not recite them, but have the gist of what each individual little note ment.

"It refers to the passage about the conditions of accepting a magical creature into society. There are separate categories for each magical species, or as they were previously refered to- beastkin." Draco answered. He smiled at the surprised expression. "Don't forget my father is a man of the law."

"Do you know the law?" Voldemort asked. Draco managed to surprise him with this knowledge. He didn't expect someone so young to have any grasp at law.  
"I was taught reading on the common law." Draco laughed,closing his eyes. "So I remember a lot of different bits, but I forgot some as well. Father always wanted me to follow up the legacy."

"Is that what you want?" Voldemort asked, closing the book. Draco looked at him hesitantly, biting his lip.  
"I don't know what I want in the future. I just want to stay by your side." Voldemort kissed him deeply, making Draco humm happily.

"You have all the time in the world to think. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Draco giggled, straddling the Dark Lord. He felt bubbly and happy in those strong arms. "Supper?"

"I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me." Draco joked. He was suddenly pinned onto the couch. He blushed when the Dark Lord grabbed the end of his shirt up with his teeth and pulled it up. It was extremely animalistic and Draco blushed. He watched Voldemort look at him, then lick his stomach with the tip of his tongue.

His face went hot as Voldemort kissed and bit it as he pleased. He moved higher, looking at Draco, who was biting his lip. "I wouldn't keep you here with me if you didn't took my breath away the minute I saw in your garden one day. You're just perfect the way you are." The blond looked at him wide eyed. "Doesn't your parents tell you that? Your beauty is just otherworldly."

"They don't. We don't speak often. I live in my own part of the house" Draco answered unsure of what to do. He felt intimidated and happy at the same time. "I hope you don't tell me that just to make me happy my Lord."

Voldemort kissed Draco on the lips hungrily. The blond wrapped his legs and arms around the man. He felt safe and warm. It was what he always wanted instead of loneliness. Here he was loved, Voldemort kept an eye on him, made him happy. Draco was sure he would get everything he needed if he asked. "I'm merely honest. They should have to warn you at least." Voldemort hissed and Draco trembled under him he felt dominated, but also sure of his position. He held his sweet words and loving care secretly. He never expected to find himself hidden away like a treasure. Draco pulled Voldemort lower, kissing the man's neck.

The older man smiled, feeling lips kissing him hungrily. No one has ever been willing enough to think about his pleasure. Voldemort sighed when Draco kissed the front of his neck. He gasped as the teen bit him there teasingly. They were both half erect, their crotches pressed together tightly. Voldemort moved away and looked at Draco. The teen had no idea how sensual and beautiful he looked. "Fuck me." Draco said breathlessly. He wanted Voldemort right now.

"Not now. We need to eat." Draco groaned, wanting to fuck. He wanted his release and Voldemort seemed satisfied to see him sexually frustrated.  
"You're awful." Draco said, moving his hips.  
"You were saying something else last night." Voldemort chuckled, sitting up. Draco stretched on the couch, pulling his shirt down.

"You're amazing in bed." Draco said, kneeling on the soft material. "I just wish you would fuck me hard right now."  
"Am I awful the rest of the time?" Voldemort asked, partially fearing the answer. He didn't want Draco to be there just for sex. He wanted the boy to adore him to love him.

"No, I was just joking." Draco said wrapping his arms around the man's neck and hugging him from behind. The blond kissed his jaw lovingly. It was a sweet gesture and he saw corners of Voldemort's mouth curl up.   
"I'm not used to people joking around me." The man admitted, looking back at the boy with his red eyes.  
"Better get used to it, cause I'm not leaving any time soon." Draco stood up and winked at Voldemort. Thte man smiled, looking at the blond, who striaghtened himself in front of the mirror.

"I hope so. You look way too good chained up." Draco laughed as he turned back to the Dark Lord who summoned a house elf. "We'll eat in the private dining room. Make a meal with wine. Do you prefer white or red?"

"I don't drink. I'm not even of age yet." Draco said. He was never been attracted to any kind of drugs. He was aware that some of the students in Hhogwarts drink and smoke. Draco never wanted to try what they called fags, the smell alone made him cringe.

"Becoming a slut so young. You're so lewd." Voldemort chuckled and Draco turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The man stretched his hands to him and Draco shook his head. Voldemort didn't seemed bothered by his age in the slightest.

Draco came forward, moving his hips more prominently as he walked. It was their own little game, their private time. When they moved their pieces on the board it was only them.

Voldemort felt liberated in the boy's presence. Draco seemed to be the perfect secret keeper, someone he could confide in and close him here. No one would ever know if Voldemort wasn't feeling well or he needed something. Draco was caring and loving and Voldemort was ready to be showered with that affection. The boy seemed to want only to have someone to share a lifetime with.

Voldemort was more than glad to press his lips against the fuller ones. He explored the inside of Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco was standing in front of him, bending down. Voldemort pulled him on his lap not breaking the kiss. They seemed to loose themselves in the moment. "Food dragon." Voldemort said and Draco got up ready to eat. He felt a strong arm around him. Malfoy smiled, letting Voldemort lead him to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to die when a new round of exams starts in full force :>


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke up in their giant bed with a smile. He rolled onto the bigger man, looking at him. It has been over two weeks ever since he moved in. It felt so bizarre to live with this particular man, but Draco loved every second of it. He looked down to his bruised hips and he shivered at the memory of last night's rough fucking. The Dark Lord must have had a bad day, but Draco didn't mind. He loved feeling helpless in bed. He allowed himself to be helpless. After sex he would kiss his lover, urging him to talk about his work. It was good to see him vent out about the idiots he was commanding around.  
  
Voldemort seemed to be still be asleep and Draco ran his palms along the strong forearms. His lover seemed surprisingly warm and Draco narrowed his eyes. Voldemort was never this warm. While Draco's body heat made him warm up quickly, his skin had that chilly feel to it. Draco frowned sitting next to him with a concerned look. Voldemort was usually up and gone when Draco awoke.  
  
He hesitantly summoned the house elf and ordered him to prepare breakfast. He placed his pale hand on Voldemort's forehead and winced feeling the unnatural heat. He quickly got out of bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around the man. Draco went of to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
He returned to the room to see the house elf with a trolley. "I'll need a bowl with cold water and a towel. Also a fever potion." The house elf bowed before him, nodding furiously. It seemed as if Draco's presence made their lives a lot less dangerous and more calm.  
  
Malfoy approached his lover slowly, wondering how to wake him up. He opened his mouth stretching his hand, but he quickly stepped back. How was he supposed to call him. Voldemort? That seemed a little too cold and ridiculous for Draco. They were lovers not a slave and a master. Draco might have been chained up, dragged across the floor and called a slut by Voldemort, but that was not how they worked. My Lord seemed to be the only logical way out as he had no idea in what mood will Voldemort be. Looking at the clock Draco was sure he was late, but he stubbornly refused to address him formally.  
  
"Love." He said finally, brushing Voldemort's dark curls with his fingers. "Love, wake up. You have to wake up."  
He smiled gently when Voldemort grunted and opened his eyes slightly. "I've got a potion for you." Draco said taking a vial from the house elf. Voldemort looked at him confused. "You slept in and I got worried. You're hotter than me after 3 rounds of sex." Draco stroke his cheek gently. "I've got breakfast for you."  
Voldemort sat up slowly and he winced. His muscles hurt and he was sweaty. He looked at Draco, then at the bowl with the towel and a tray with food. It seemed like Draco immediately checked why he slept in and Voldemort smiled. He took the vial, recognising the potion immediately.  
  
He winced at the taste and he was immediately handed a cup of tea. He smiled at Draco, who prepared him something to eat. The blond seemed concerned and Voldemort just wanted to pull him into the bed making someone else do all the work. Draco handed him a plate and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Eat something dragon." He said and Draco nodded silently. Voldemort seemed to be alright, maybe just a little sick at the moment. Draco was relieved to see him talking and eating. "I must have worried you."  
"I'm alright now, but I'm not letting you out of bed at least today." Voldemort winced, resting more against the headboard. He could just go to work and ignore Draco, but he didn't want to. His young lover was worried about him and it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him. In Hogwarts it was just the cold nurse, which wasn't particularly nice towards Slytherins, in the orphanage there was no nurse or anyone that would care enough to at least hand you a single pill. Draco seemed to pour his affection onto Voldemort without even realising it. Draco was like a little sun, making him feel better than ever.  
  
He never realised someone would just accept him despite what he had done. Even if Draco addressed him formally there was something gentle and intomate about it. Maybe he was just used to Draco moaning rather saying it. Voldemort wasn't the gentlest person, he was aware of that, he was learning Draco's body slowly. His lover didn't mind, until he got his share of aftercare. If not Draco became grumpy and snappy, mostly due to the fact he felt insecure and unsure on whether Voldemort still like him.  
He pulled Draco closer, making him sit next to him. "Do you want me to bring you a book or something?" Draco offered with a small smile. Voldemort caressed his cheek.  
"I don't really do anything except work. I don't take sick leaves really." He said, resting against the headboard. It was such a long time since he really had nothing to do. He should call off the meetings today. Without a second thought he called a house elf to cancel everything for today. "I guess you have me all to yourself. Just let me get a shower."  
"Maybe shopping? If you're up to it…" Draco proposed, making the bed back. Voldemort waved his wand, teleporting the sheets to the washing room. Draco smiled, looking at him as he disappeared in the bathroom.  
  
Draco looked around. He got so used to being here, he was used to seeing the most powerful dark wizard on this planet. He was used to waking up next to him and keeping his secrets. Draco was a buffer, something that made the private quarters private. He heard the door to the bathroom open. "Or we could just go out, we can always go back home if you feel worse." He felt hands on his sides then on his chest. Draco smiled leaning towards the man. He smelled clean and manly, but he seemed more focsed on molesting Draco than considering what he said. "Ahhh… Vol…"  
  
"It's Marvolo to you. Just to you." He whispered, kissing his temple gently. Voldemort licked his jaw line, next making a hickey on the side of his neck. Draco moaned, moving his hands to the back. He smiled feeling the naked skin beneath his fingers.  
Draco moved away from the man, swinging his hips seductively. He picked up the white collar sure that it was what his lover wanted. "Let me put on a show for you today." He returned to Voldemort, losing his clothes on the way. He gave the collar to his master, but Voldemort took his hand and led him to their play room instead. It was a big space, something similar to their lounge area in size.  
  
Draco knelt down in front of Voldemort, stretching his head back. The Dark Lord put the collar on his neck, looking at him. Draco looked lovely below him on his fours. His blue eyes looked around the room looking for something to do. Draco was aware of the fact that his lover is not at his best and there was no room for him doing too much. The blond looked at Marvolo, who sat down in a big, comfortable chair.  
  
Draco moved over to him, placing himself between the muscular legs. Draco took his cock in his hand, moving it along the length. "Use your mouth you whore. That's all its good for." Voldemort said slapping him on the face. "Sucking is the only thing you do well."  
  
"Yes master. I love your giant fat cock." Draco said dutifully, immediately taking the tip into his mouth. He began sucking and flicking his tongue across the tip. Draco moved his head back and forth, taking it deeper with every move. He loved the taste on his tongue. He felt Voldemort grip his hair tightly and Draco relaxed his throat. He let Marvolo move his head how he wanted it. Draco got used to that violent face fucking, he enjoyed the cock feeling his mouth. He was happy to serve, feeling the precome oozing from the tip. Draco looked up at his lover, who was breathing heavily, completely lost in the sensation. The blond moved his hand, fondling the man's balls. Voldemort pulled his head, making Draco take his full length in. He came deep down his throat, shooting every last drop into Draco's mouth. The blond moved away, swallowing. His eyes watered, but it was normal, he couldn't stop it no matter how many times he did it. Voldemort seemed to enjoy that tear-stained look on his face.  
  
He seemed lost in his post-orgasmic chill and Draco waited silently fo his attention. He was also hard, aroused by the rough treatment and dirty talk. Voldemort looked at him finally and he spread his legs further. Draco placed his head on the chair, placing his hands on the strong thighs. They didn't need words, they had a small routine to get them started. It made them both feel safe, reassured them that everything was alright. Usually Voldemort didn't cum into his mouth right away, but today he was weaker and Draco just wanted to pleasure him.  
  
The blond glanced back to see the crop rising on it's own. He was more than glad that Marvolo brought the toys from his room and trunk here.  
Draco shivered feeling the tip caress his body softly. He knew what was going to happen. Draco glanced up at Voldemort's cock, which seemed to stiffen again slowly. He gasped in surprise when a toy pressed itself against his entrance. He looked up at Voldemort, who was waving his wand above him, looking all too full of himself. Draco gave him a playful smile and he earned himself a slap on the face.  
  
"You need to be put straight you dirty slut." Voldemort hissed. Draco gave a short, surprised scream as the crop hit him. It was a hard stirke and it sent shivers down his back. Draco felt his ass burn and he moaned. Voldemort carressed his cheek affectinately. "You're so beautiful."  
"Please, my Lord." Draco said, snuggling his face into the hand. "Please fuck me."  
"You love that don't you?" Voldemort teased him with a sadistic smile.  
  
"I love it, but not as much as I love you Master." Draco could see Voldemort's eyes lit up. He didn't expect to hear that from Draco, to hear him confess something like this. Malfoy was in a compromising position, bend over and aroused while being abused. Somehow from that position he was able to say something like that so simply.  
"You're adorable dragon." He said finally, finding himself unable to respod to Draco. It wasn't that he didn't want this. He held this boy close, he confided in him. It seemed to be such a selfish thing to do, but Voldemort couldn't bare the thought of sharing Draco. The boy was his, his gorgeous body and mind.  
"You're amazing master." Draco said, climbing into his lap, straddling him. The blond looked just perfect like that, flushed and horny. Voldemort kissed him lustfully, deepening the kiss. His hands explored the smaller body.  
  
"Get up you cheap whore. You have to earn your place." Draco stood up immediately and Voldemort led him to the cabinet. They stored all their toys there and Draco almost couldn't hide his excitement. He loved when Marvolo made every decision. It was too good when he took Draco by surprise, roughly after a short preparation.  
Draco moaned when he was pushed against the wall and pressed tightly. He gave his partner a frightened look. Draco closed his eyes, feeling fingers slip inside him, immediately fucking his roughly. Voldemort held him by the hips, preventing him from moving around. He moaned when the fingers slipped out of him, but they were soon replaced by something tough and long. It wasn't as thick as Voldemort, but it was still welcomed. The toy started moving once again and Draco sighed in pleasure.  
He groaned as Voldemort spanked him. "Come on pet. Let me look at you. " Draco walked behind Voldemort, feeling the toys still fucked him as he walked. He fell to his knees suddenly when it hit his prostate, sending shocks through his body. He heard Voldemort chuckle. "Up you slut. No one taught you how to behave properly. Seems you need a good training."  
  
Draco moved his hips in frustration. He looked up at the man towering above him. Voldemort janked him up, flinging him onto a harness. He pushed Draco down, so that his torso rested on the leather surface. His hands were tied behind his back as well as his legs, which were immobilised and tied to the hook on the floor. Voldemort tied a metal rod between his ankles, spreading his legs. Draco moaned, feeling the toy pounding inside him. His cock was oozing precome and jt was unbearable. Draco found himself on the edge easily. He was ready to cum and he gasped suddenly when something was tied around his cock.  
Draco moved his hips in frustration, earning himself a slap on the ass. Voldemort smiled at him, feeling himself stiffen again. He noticed Draco looking at him with pleading eyes, but he ignored the boy. "Please my Lord, fuck me. Please let me cum for you." Voldemort almost chuckled at the plea. Draco was frustrated and Marvolo was in the mood to make him suffer.  
  
He grabbed his own dick, tugging on it. He could see Draco glaring at him from his place on the harness. Voldemort flicked his finger and Draco moaned, when the toys stopped thrusting. Instead it was moving around his insides, brushing against his sensitive spot continously. Draco groaned in frustration, glaring at his over, who was jerking himself off, watching the little show.  
  
Malfoy felt the tears gather in his eyes, making his vision blurry. He blinked, allowing them to run down his cheeks. After what felt like hours of torture and watching his lover walk around, watching him with a sleek smile, Marvolo slid the tip of his cock into Draco's mouth. He gripped, his hair, fucking his face roughly. "You begged me to fuck you, so I am." He hissed, feeling his body tense up. He pulled out of Draco's mouth, covering his face in his seed. Voldemort stepped away from the boy, walking around to his back. He parted Draco's ass cheeks watching the toy move inside him. He hit the handle with his hand and Draco yelped. The blond bit his lip, deciding to stay silent. He wasn't going to beg again.  
  
Marvolo smiled lovingly, seeing Draco resign to his faith. He pulled on the ribbon, untying it and he watched as Draco arched his back, shouting. He blzcked out for a second expecting neither the force or the lenght of the orgasm. He sighed in relief when Marvolo untied his hands and Draco moved the to the front. He bent his knees, almost completely relying on the harness. Draco gave a soft moan when Marvolo pulled out the toy, leaving him to rest.  
Marvolo walked up to him, stroking his head. "Are you alright love?" He asked concerned, seeinf seeing Draco's tired look.  
"I'm alright, I think." Draco answered with a weak smile. "I'd need some rest right now."  
  
"Nap?" Voldemort offered and Draco turned onto his back. He giggle when Marvolo leaned down towards him and licked the cum off of his face, kissing him at the very end. Draco wrapped his arms and legs around the older man and smiled.  
He was sure he had an amazing aftercare session coming.


	9. Chapter 9

"I fucking hate him." Draco graned looked at the cuff tied around his wrist. He woke up today only to find out he couldn't move out of the room. Which was worse Marvolo was nowhere to be found and Draco was sure he went to work.   
The blond managed to keep him in bed for five days so that he could rest. Draco even made him summon a doctor, only to find out he was badly sock and should rest for a week at least. Marvolo knew that when he came back he was going to get scolded. Draco wouldn't even care if he was a goddamn psychopath.  
He got himself fired up, waiting whole day for his lower to come home. As soon as the door to the bedroom opened he was ready to make the Dark Lord regret the moment he was born. There was however someone else standing in the door. Draco looked at the tall strong man with wide, terrified eyes. Then he noticed the man was hilding someone.  
"Put him here." He said quickly, getting off the bed. "What happened?"  
"He called off the meeting early and told me to stay behind. I'm glad he did, because he collapsed as soon as everybody left." The man said. He had sharp features, reminding Draco of a beast. "You're Malfoy aren't you? The kid that went missing."  
"As you see I'm not missing. I'm right where I want to be." Draco answered, taking the potions out of the cabinet. He set them on the nightstand. He asked the elves to bring some tea and food, along with towels and cold water. "And who are you if I might ask?"  
"Fenrir Greyback." The man answered with a wide smile, showing off his sharp teeth. Draco nodded, preparing everything and decided not to scold Marvolo in front of someone else. "Are you always like this?"  
He nodded to the cuffs tied to the bed and Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't. This dick decided to tie me up here so he can go work." Fenrir gestured for Draco to get closer and the boy did so. He watched the werewolf grab the chain and tear it apart easily. It disappeared quickly and Draco massaged his wrist. When he woke up and wanted to go to the bathroom he got scared by the fact that he couldn't move. In panic he pulled his hand, hurting the delicate skin against the metal.  
"I see you speak fondly of him. " Fenrir smiled widely in amusement.  
"I would if I hadn't woken up tied up." Draco answered, sitting at the edge of the bed. He brushed through the dark hair with his fingers. "Wake up."  
Draco smiled lightly, when Voldemort winced. Then he opened his eyes.  
"I passed out didn't I?" He asked, looking at Draco, who looked angry and worried sick at the same time.  
"Yeah, because you didn't listen to me." The blond answered. "You probably forgot your potions as well because you're such a big and powerful wizard." He said angrily, helping him drink his potions.   
"I know. You don't have to kick a sick man." Marvolo said and Draco sighed, feeling a hand on his hip. He looked at Fenrir." Thanks for bringing me here."  
"Don't worry." The man answered helping Marvolo sit up on the bed. "I didn't expect to see him chained to your bed though."  
Marvolo winced at the mention of the chains. "How mad are you?" He asked looking at Malfoy.  
"Right now I'm worried so rest." Draco said passing him and Fenrir tea. "Do you want a biscuit?"  
"I'd rather have a piece of meat." Fenrir said and Draco nodded, summoning the elf. He ordered a barely fried steak and returned to watching over his lover, who was extraordinarily quiet. The werewolf was served his steak and he dug into it. Marvolo wrapped his hand around Draco and pulled him lightly, inviting to lie down next to him.  
Malfoy moved onto the bed, placing himself next to the bigger body. "You're not moving for the next week. You get that?" He mused, looking up at Marvolo, who nodded. It seemed that he resigned, deciding not to anger Draco any further. His little lover has been caring for him, making sure he got better. Draco was caring and right where he needed him. Those past few days he spent his time talking with his lover and listening to him speak. Draco's behaviour put him to rest quickly and allowed him to rest.  
He looked down into observant blue eyes. Draco was reasonable, smart and caring. He was also very forgiving and understanding. He met Voldemort's snappines and agression with a calm and loving smile. "I'm glad I have you here." He said, not even bothered by Fenrir's presence. The werewolf watched them carefully.   
"Gods, you don't fit together." He exclaimed, earning 2 surprised stares. "You don't and you do."  
To Draco's surprise Marvolo chuckled, which also made him cough. "Thanks. I got lucky."  
"I spent half the night looking for that kid when his parents started panicking. They won't admit it, but you're giving them a scare of their life. I also met some dude called Alessio. He seemed the most reasonably worried." Fenrir said with a smile and Draco giggled.  
"He's my mother's lover. Nice guy, I talked to him once." Draco decided not to mention the circumstances.  
"Well, I think his feelings are strictly fatherly." Fenrir said. Draco rose on the bed and he lwaned over to Fenrir, wrapping his arms around the strong neck. He loked the feel of the man, his body was strong like Voldemort's and it smelt of the forest.  
Suddenly Draco felt a pull on his hair and he was flung across the room. Draco fell to the floor, catching his head on the chest of drawers.  
Draco picked himself up from the floor, feeling blood trickle down his face. He was a bit stunned and he felt a bit dizy. Fenrir got up, helping Draco up on his feet. The boy seemed confused and a bit shook.  
The werewolf wasn't the gentlest man on earth, but Draco was just a teen, buzzing with hormones. He saw a new face after weeks probably. It was understandable that he treated Fenrir playfully. Draco reminded him of a pup and maybe that's what brought out his protectiveness.   
He led Draco into the bathroom, leaving him sitting on the counter with a healing potion in hand. He walked to the bed and the sick, angry man.  
"Stop hurting him. You're just abusing him, using the love he has for you. If you die he might be the only person who'll mourn you. Not Voldemort, you. He wants affection and he's head over heels for you probably. I don't think you even like him." Fenrir watched the stone faced Dark Lord. Marvolo pursed his lips together.  
"That's true, I don't feel anything for him. I like having him around. To fuck, to pet, to just have something pretty around. You know I don't feel emotion and Draco most likely knows that too." Voldemort answered, looking at the wall. Draco was useful and handy. He was always there, a nice toy and decoration. He was also obedient and stayed in the rooms, deliriously believing they were feeling something for each other. Voldemort had no problem with saying empty words, making learnt expressions to make Draco stay. It was too easy to give up.  
"He's a kid. You should let him have someone  
"I treat him better than his parents. He gave up his life to be here in an instant." Voldemort smiled cruelly, aware that he gripped Draco hard with his claws. Draco loved him and adored him. Marvolo looked up to see the teen stand outside the bathroom in the room.  
He looked at Marvolo, but he also seemed to be looking through him. There was something about his expression that changed, he seemed lost, forgotten. A moment later the same smile as always was plastered to his face. Fenrir looked at him and Draco leaned to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying. I'm aware that I'm just wasting away my energy trying to pour my affection into an emotionless statue." Draco glanced at Marvolo, then looked back into the werewolves eyes. "It doesn't matter if it's him or my parents, does it? At least here I get to read whatever I want."  
Those words angered Marvolo beyond anything he has ever experienced. He was furious and felt betrayed by that boy, who was now standing near his friend. Friend wasn't the best word for that, but it gave the illusion of not being so alone. Now Draco, who was always warm and welcoming seemed like the coldest person on earth. It infuriated Voldemort to be placed on the level of his parents, who never gave that boy any affection. Voldemort did. It might have been totally fake and acted, but he did. In his little game of pretending him and Draco were passionate lovers, who loved each other to death. The reality proved to be much more cold and cruel. To Draco he was an scape route, a way to bring his parent's attention to him in a desperate cry for parental affection.  
It seemed that the wall of illusion they built together fell down and there were only the players left. Draco with his manipulative desire to be cared for and Voldemort with the desire to be loved and adored. They were so similar despite that they were two completely different people.   
Draco proved to be much more cunning and smart than Voldemrt ever imagined. He found himself aroused at the thought. Draco wasn't a pretty face. The real Draco was manipulative and powerful in his hidden way. Fenrir looked between them as they seemed to stare at each other in silence for a very long time. "I'll leave you to it." He said, giving up trying to understand the two men. He left and the two of them were left alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort enjoyed those next few days of care more than he ever enjoyed anything else in his life. He was still sick, his headaches kept killing him, but it was good. He had Draco around. After that little scene in front of Fenrir he seemed to have a very different person around him. Maybe it was that little spiel that changed Draco and made him open up.

The boy was still stunning, beautiful and pure, but there was something different in his eyes. Draco seemed more mature, more like himself. He denied Voldemort sex right after Fenrir left, leaving the man seizing him up with his sight for the rest of the day. Marvolo never felt more attracted to anyone. Draco was a breathtaking sight, but now he behaved like an aristocrat. There was something otherworldly about him; as if Draco became a definition of an aristocrat himself- he was like a tall statue of vanity and power.

He was a man, an adult and Voldemort found that thought more arousing than anything else. Draco was smart and straight-forward. Voldemort loved watching him walk around the room, pick various books that the house elves brought him.

He appeared a lot less cheerful and a lot more stern, much like his father. That weird combination of his parents made Draco nothing like them. He wanted to talk to Draco about anything in a way only adults could understand. Draco seemed a lot more capable of handling serious subjects now.  
On the outside nothing really changed about Draco, but maybe it was Voldemort who felt different.

"Marvolo." The man looked up at the blond, who stood before him brushing his hair. He was naked, exposed to him in the most beautiful way. His skin was white as porcelain, nipples pink and inviting to play with. His cock was dangling between his legs, his piercing looking amazing. Draco’s body was perfectly proportioned and shaped. He had perfect curves just where he needed them.

Voldemort placed his hands on those hips. Draco placed down the brush, looking at him. They both wondered what the other was going to do. Voldemort’s hands moved down, caressing his thighs. Draco parted them slightly, allowing Marvolo to stroke the sensitive skin. Draco brushed his dark hair with his fingers, making Voldemort glance up at him. He knew now what was different between them. It wasn’t him or Draco, it was the dynamic between them. Voldemort took his cock in his hand, moving his thumb over the slit. He moved the ring inside his cock, making Draco draw a louder breath. He looked up to see his lover flushed, breathing loudly and rhythmically. His eyes were half open and he was looking at Marvolo.

„Do you feel it?” Marvolo asked in a whisper, pulling on Draco’s cock. It made the man walk closer, standing near his lover. Draco smelled of berries, the scent of his soap. He was freshly after his shower and Marvolo just finished his meetings. He was healthy now and he just wanted to lay his hands on Draco.

Draco gave a small sigh, moving his hips to hurry his lover. „I do. I want this so badly. I want your thick cock pushing against my walls. I want your thick seed flowing down my passage and dripping down my legs.” Draco said in a hushed, lust-filled voice. Voldemort left only a few candles lit and the room was now only bright enough for him to see Draco. „Undress.”

Voldemort stood up and they were inches away from each other. Draco could feel his coldness and he shivered in excitement. He’s grown restless without a relief. His hormones were leaving him horny most of the time. It was hard taking care of Voldemort when the only thing his body yearned for was sex.

For Draco it was different as well. It seemed that everything calmed down between them, leaving a fluid balance. He felt happier this way, he felt like he could say no to Voldemort now. They spent the few last nights whispering to each other and talking. These were quiets and secretive conversations they didn't want to share with anyone else.

He watched Marvolo undress, revealing the darker skin. He was much more toned than the blond, who was still pale as a sheet. Draco moved his hands across his chest, feeling firm muscles. He looked down and smiled cheekily, looking at the erect cock. Draco grabbed it, pushing away the foreskin and moving his hand along the length teasingly. Marvolo growled, groping the younger man possessively. Draco gave a low sigh, scratching the man’s back. „I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll beg to be fucked as soon as you see me.”

„Better make me scream tonight.” Draco mused teasingly. Marvolo sat back down completely naked, spreading his legs. Draco walked nearer and looked down. Marvolo covered one of the nipples with his mouth, sucking on it. Draco moaned, tilting his head backwards. The wet warm mouth and rough tongue felt amazing and he found himself trembling. Marvolo bit his nipple and Draco rested his hands on his shoulders.  
„Something just got hard for me.” Marvolo said, kissing his chest. Draco hummed in agreement. Marvolo blew at the perky nipple and Draco sighed in delight. He loved the shivers running down his back. Marvolo moved to his other nipple, playing with it roughly.

„Oh yes. I want you so bad. I want your fat cock.” Marvolo looked at his lover amused. Draco seemed to be particularly lewd with his mouth today. It was a long time for them both and Draco was just too inviting. The blond loved being treated like this, pamepered and taken care of properly. It wasn't fast andbhe could enjoy himself as much as he wanted.

Draco leaned against his lover, resting one of his knees on the matress, spreading them in the process. He felt a hand slip between them and a finger pressed against his ring of muscles. Voldemort was teasing him mercilessly and Draco loved it. He pushed against the finger, kissing Voldemort hungrily. 

"Fuck me." Draco hummed impatiently. Marvolo chcuckled, pushing inside him. He smiled cheekily when his lover began riding it immediately, sighing softly. It wasn't exactly what Draco needed right now, but it had to do. He wanted to feel stretched and full, be filled completely. "Gods. Ahhh…"

"I'll give it to you love, don't worry." Marvolo mused, adding two more fingers. Draco moaned, moving his hips. It has been such a long time that now three fingers felt like a big stretch. Marvolo watched Draco work his way up and down. "Oh, I'm just going to fuck you."  
Marvolo, pulled his fingers out, pushing his lover down onto the bed. "We were supposed to take it slow." Draco complained, licking his lips.

"I've waited a long time to fuck you. We too it slow enough." Draco shook his head as Voldemort positioned himself. It was amazing to feel his weight on top of him again, to be pressed against the sheets, ready for a good time. Marvolo was always fun in bed, but Draco wanted tonight to be different and it was. He saw the Dark Lord freeze above him as Draco wrapped his arms and legs around him, bringing him close. Their faces were inches within each other, they were never this close during sex. He could feel Marvolo's whole body pressed against his and it felt intimate.

He looked into the dark red eyes and kissed the man above him. He felt Marvolo take over the kiss, bit he was so gentle Draco barely noticed the difference. It was so unusual to be treated this way, caressed and pleased. Marvolo pushed his cock inside Draco, who moaned, throwing his head backwards. He gave out a content sigh. "Ohhh yes. Fuck yes." Draco sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I missed this."

"You're so fucking tight." Marvolo sighed, moving his hips. Draco felt tighter than usual. The Dark Lord kissed the pale neck, moving back and forth slowly. He could move further away, fuck Draco like usual. However there was something amazing in being so close. He could hear Draco breath and give out the quietest sounds. He never realised his loved moved so much inderneath him. He could feel Draco moving against him, touching him.  
Marvolo quickened the pace, moving inside Draco. The room seemed way too hot of this kind of activities, but they both didn't pay any attention to such details.

Marvolo moved his hips, pushing into Draco in a quick pace. His moves were possessive and deep, bringing his lover needed release. It didn't take Draco long to cum, spilling his seed in between their bodies. Marvolo pushed into him a few more times, watching Draco arch his back due to the orgasm, before he came deep inside him.

The blond gave a soft sigh as his lover laid down next to him. Draco wiggled his way onto his chest, way to tired to get up and clean himself. Being sticky and sweaty bothered him a big, but it was alright. He felt Marvolo cover them with a blanket. "I'm hot." Draco fussed, looking up at him.

"The window is open. You'll get sick if you cool down naked." Marvolo kissed his forehead. Then there was a comfortable silence and they both relaxed.  
"Can it be like this all the time?" Draco asked quicetly.  
"Wait untill I win the war and we'll do this twice a day." Draco chuckled, looking up at him. Marvolo caressed his back, knowing exactly what Draco meant. "When I win the war we'll be able to do anythjng we want love. So we'll figure something out together."  
"Like a small house away from everybody?" Draco asked teasingly. 

"I'd still go to work, but I don't think this is a bad idea. A small sanctuary just for us and no one else." Marvolo answered, embracing him. Draco closed his eyes, allowing his lover to brush his slightly wet hair. "We need to take a bath in the morning." He said sleepily and Marvolo agreed with a humm. He had a lot to do, but somehow spending time after work with Draco in a little house seemed nice. It just genuinely sounded like something he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressed out. Sorry I haven't been active lately. I'll try harder :)


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sighed unhappily, staring outside the window of their bedroom. Marvolo was busy today and he has been for the past couple weeks. Draco got used to him coming back, taking a shower and going straight to bed. He only got a kiss in the morning when his lover left for work. It was kind of suffocating to see something they built be put out by reality.

"Draco?" The blond rose his head, looking at the Dark Lord. He must have not responded when the man returned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled lightly, standing up from the small chair lounge he set up there. He wrapped his arms around Marvolo's next. He saw the man wince.

"Not now, let me wash myself first." The man smooched him gently, pulling out of the embrace. Draco looked at him and then at his own shirt. There was blood staining the grey fabric. He could see his lover almost covered with blood and he was probably so lost in thought he didn't notice it. Draco undressed, leaving the clothes on the floor. All he wanted was to cuddle with his lover under the covers right now. Marvolo looked at him surprised, his sight sliding down the slender body.

"Come here." Draco said, settling down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket up t the waist. He watched his partner lie down next to him, looking at him with his dark eyes. Draco clung to him a little hesitantly, burying his face in the strong chest.

"You'll get hot like this love." Marvolo said, caressing his head. Draco only snuggled closer to him. Marvolo wasn't really bothered by his heat, he has always been a bit too cold. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to be... close." Draco said softly, inhaling the strong scent of soap. Marvolo wrapped an arm around him, then the other one, squeezing him a bit. Draco hummed contently, feeling safe.

"Sorry, I know I'm away too much. I'm trying to stabilise everything as soon as possible." The man said, kissing his lover gently.

"Something went wrong." Draco stated. It was obvious now. "Tell me."

"I'll need to move you and myself to a safer place. I'm warding the citadel as best as I can..." Voldemort started, massaging his temple.

"WAIT, THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE?" Draco shouted at him, sitting up abruptly. He was terrified, knowing that his lover has been hiding that for a while now.

"I needed a safe place for us dragon. No regular house will do and I want you safe." Marvolo said, pulling him close, trying to soothe the distressed blond.

"You should have told me still. At least I would have tried to help... somehow. Like pack the stuff at least." Draco sighed, his shoulders dropping in resignation. He felt lost as he looked around. He has gotten so used to being here, studying in between the 'world domination plans' piles. It was nice and peaceful; something that was natural by now.

"I know. I don't take you for someone stupid. I just needed to find a place first." Marvolo yawned. "The barriers should be alright tonight, I just need some sleep."

"Rest. I'm going to pack us." Draco decided and when his lover opened his mouth he kissed him. "Just rest. I'll be fine without beauty sleep Marvolo. Just keep us safe for tonight." The Dark Lord sighed, there was nothing he could do. He could argue with Draco, but this would only be tiring and would actually change nothing. Draco was more stubborn than his mother and father combined.

He silently watched the blond pack their things into bags brought by house elves. He fell asleep at some point, leaving the young man to himself.

Draco packed everything. He finished in the late morning around four o clock, but most important things were ready to be moved in the pocket of his coat. House elves have shrunk them for him and Draco was glad everything was ready, aside from some artefacts the elves advised him not to touch. He looked at Voldemort, who was sleeping peacefully, wondering why he didn't left earlier. Draco knew Marvolo wouldn't be able to simply kill him, crossing his parents wouldn't be a wise move. He had no idea whether or not his parents would welcome him back.

Draco wasn't a mindless idiot, but he was also just a teen. He slept with the Dark Lord, keeping his emotions hidden from the world. Draco was a buffer, keeping Voldemort slightly more sane and calm. "We should go." The blond turned his head, looking at his lover, who was now sitting up. Voldemort stood up, looking around the room. It seemed much more old fashioned without their things lying everywhere. He watched Draco pull out an outfit for him silently. He seemed tired and confused.

Marvolo walked up to him, grabbing his head with both his hands. He kissed the younger man before dressing up. "I'm going to keep you safe, don't worry. No matter what I won't let a hair fall from your head." Voldemort reassured him. Draco smiled lightly, closing his eyes.

"I don't know if I want to keep going." He said finally, watching the man freeze. Marvolo seemed stunned with the words. Draco looked at him, sighing softly. "I don't want to continue this."

"Why?" The Dark Lord asked. He was speechless for once.

"Why?" Draco snorted, shaking his head. "I'm stuck here Marvolo, we are barely keeping our heads above the water. I can't do anything except read and study and you've been barely talking to me for a while now."

"Draco." The man said, sitting down on the bed. He waved the blonde to come close. Draco followed and he was forcefully pulled on top of the Dark Lord. Their eyes locked. "I'm going to have the whole house to us now. No more chances of anyone finding out that you're here." He smiled when his lover opened his mouth. Draco's attempt to speak was quickly quieten down with a kiss. They snogged for a long while, keeping each other as close as possible.

"I hate you. I hate how you just play with me." The blond said, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.  
"I'm not playing anymore. As soon as we get to the house you'll get a nap and then I'll explain something." Marvolo smiled and Draco looked at him suspiciously. 

"You've put a sex dungeon next to the regular one?" Draco teased and Marvolo laughed.

"The dungeon is on a tad more hidden away dragon." The Dark Lord said, but then he looked around. "Put your hood on love."

Draco stood up, immediately hiding his face under the safe shade of the hood. He was wearing one of the things Marvolo brought to him as little gifts. It was warm and soft with a few inside pockets, now full of their things. "What's happening?" Draco asked anxiously. He followed his lower to the window.

He could easily see the fury on the Dark Lord's face. There were people standing in the inner yard of the citadel with more apparating each moment. "They've come for me. You need to go. I have a port key..."

"Fuck off with those lines. We are going home and I'm taking my nap with my man pillow." Draco said, looking up at him. Marvolo put all the candles out, letting them fall to the floor.

"They are coming." He said, looking at the door to their bedroom.

"Stop stating the obvious and let's go." Draco rolled his eyes, making his lover sneer. "You're going to spank me for that later."

"I might actually blow you for that later." Draco gave him an amused glance. "You do realise you can use your wand." Draco rose it, the piece of wood already in his hand.

"I wanted to keep my magic for a fight." He said, smiling. He had been reading and practising some spells and he couldn't wait to blast someone in the face. "Do we need to get out of the house or are we just having fun?"

"Both. I don't want them picking up any trails so I want to get to the forest. Just keep yourself safe." Marvolo said, as the footsteps got louder. He kissed Draco, pulling out his own wand. He looked at the teen, knowing he was putting him in harm's way. Marvolo didn't want Draco hurt in any way.

The door flew open as they moved to the opposite walls, blasting the entrance with colourful spells. Suddenly Draco turned around much to Marvolo's surprise. He caught a glance of his lover walking into the bathroom before he focused on the fight.

He was busy fighting off pesky aurors until he felt the ground tremble. He saw people in the corridor collapse. "The fuck out of my house!" He heard a shriek and he almost choked trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you coming?" He saw Draco in his cloak standing in the door. He seemed dead serious despite shouting like a possessed demon a second ago. 

"I'm definitely blowing you tonight." He said amused, making Draco chuckle. "Where have you found this spell and what was that?" 

"Oh, just something to clean up the house." Draco shrugged, giving him a playful smile. Marvolo walked into the corridor, looking at all the people lying flat down on the floor. He poked one of them with his foot. The man moaned, but he seemed stuck in place. "I took them down with a shock wave and then used a fly trap spell. They are glued to the floor."

"I like your creativity." The Dark Lord said amused.

"Oh, so you finally noticed something beside my dick." Draco said, blasting the far end of the corridor with a spell. They heard a shout of pain. Marvolo stepped in front of him and Draco didn't even dare to protest. Marvolo was older and much more skilled. Draco might have the advantage of being a surprise, but that was all. "Just let's get out of here alive."

"Don't worry." He said, hopefully calming down his lover. Draco had a reason to be afraid and Marvolo felt guilty for not preparing him for something like this. He wanted to be sure Draco could protect himself well. They slowly moved through the mansion, avoiding aurors for the most part. Thankfully the citadel was massive enough to give them a safe way out and they escaped through the secret exit in one of the cells in the dungeon.

Draco wished they never went there. The stanch was bad enough, but the corpses were worse. He kept himself under Marvolo's shoulder during the whole trip through the room. His feet felt sticky from the blood both old and fresh. Marvolo was far from gentle on people who crossed him unlike Draco. He had his Voldemort mask on again, his face twisted with anger.

They both ran as soon as the were outside of the walls. Draco slowed down, seeing his lower pant halfway through to the forest line. The blond looked behind them, clenching his teeth at the sight of spells following them. He put up a shield, making Marvolo turn around. "Stay behind me dragon." The man said, putting up a gibber shield in front of his lover. Draco moved out the way, keeping right behind his lover. He recognised a few of the people that approached them. Draco made sure his hood was covering his face. He didn't want to be recognised no matter what.

"Tom." They both looked at the headmaster, who stepped towards them. The man finally noticed the other man and he seemed surprised at the sight. "I didn't think you'd have someone with you."

"Just leave Albus, you won't win with me." Voldemort answered with a smile despite the fact that he was posed against at least a dozen people.

"Tom, you can still try to fix everything. I will help you." The headmaster asked gently. A laugh cut the air, but it didn't come from Voldemort. His cloaked companion seemed to find the little spiel much more entertaining than the Dark Lord himself. "Who do you have with you?"

"You might want to hurry up to the citadel. I stuck some of your friends to the floor and the substance is toxic. Wait some more and it will burn their faces off." The figure mused in an unfamiliar voice, giggling slightly. "Your time is running out."

The aurors looked at one another and a few of them ran away. "I see your companion is restless." Dumbledore smiled gently

"He doesn't take kindly to interrupting." Voldemort answered, glancing at Draco, who was now standing next to him. The blue eyes looked at him, unsure of whether or not he was playing the game right.

"Let's go." Draco said in his changed voice, accenting words differently than normal. He wanted to get out, he felt trapped in the middle of this open field.

"You have to excuse us, but he's right. We should get back to business." Voldemort smiled, sending a few quick spells towards the aurors. A fog spread around all of them. They ran as fact as they could, followed by a dozen of spells. Marvolo pulled Draco close as soon as they were sheltered by the trees, aporting them into their safe hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was anticlimactic.


	12. Chapter 12

They both landed on the grass. Marvolo got up on his knees, looking around. He sighed with relief. It took him a second to realise that Draco was lying on the grass, breathing heavily. Marvolo helped the boy on his four. He watched Draco threw up.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly after Draco started breathing more normally. He was pale and there were trails of tears on his cheeks. Marvolo helped him clean himself up before he took him in his arms.

Draco looked up at the house. It was standing in the middle of the forest and compared to the citadel it was tiny. "Are you feeling alright?" Marvolo asked again concerned.

"My head is spinning a bit, but I'll be okay. Maybe that's just the adrenaline wearing out." Draco answered weakly. They reached a short stone wall, which was surrounding the house. Draco was surprised when the gate opened and he saw nothing but raw earth next to the stone path.

"Not everything is finished yet, but I preferred to bring you here." Marvolo said and the door opened in front of them. Draco looked at Fenrir surprised.

"Are you two alright?" He asked when he saw them. Marvolo nodded, walking inside. Again the small room was almost empty if not counting the building equipment. Draco was placed down on his feet.

"It's not much right now, the walls and floors aren't even finished yet, but... it's a roof over our heads." Voldemort sighed. He didn't expect the order to find him. He knew there was a spy for some time now, but the location of the Citadel was always kept secret. He consciously watched Draco look into the adjacent rooms. There was a king sized bed in one of them and that was the only thing that looked finished in the house. There was a frame of a staircase next to a wall.

Draco glanced at Marvolo, who was awaiting his verdict. The blond walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "I'd kiss you, but I need to brush my teeth first. You know we'll make do. We need you up and plotting to burn the world again." Marvolo chuckled, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Go and get some sleep soon. The builders will come tomorrow so we can talk about the layout some." Marvolo said.

"Thanks." Fenrir commented, looking at them. "Get some rest. I'll make sure the area is still spotless." Marvolo looked at the werewolf and nodded.

"You live close?" Draco asked, pulling away from the Dark Lord.

"We actually have the pack house nearby. It's less of a pain if you have somewhere safe to sleep in the winter. We decided it would be safer to have you in the werewolf territory. Of course after you spend sometime with my pack." Fenrir explained before he bid them good night. They both prepared for bed, even though it was morning. Draco needed sleep badly. He didn't know if it was the sudden apparition or the stress that caused him to feel so exhausted.

They both drifted off to sleep quickly, surrounded by wolves and trees.

***

Draco woke up in the afternoon. Marvolo was already up and his side of the bed was cold. Draco shivered as he looked at the window. He sighed heavily, not happy with where he was. This house wasn't liveable at all, it was just an outline and Draco wished they were back in the citadel. At least there he could dress normally and not worry about their stuff being somewhere in the boxes in his pocket.

"Are you alright? I bought something for dinner. Curry or whatever it is. Locals recommended it." Marvolo walked into the room with a weird looking bag. "I'll have everything done quickly, I promise Dragon." He said, looking at the confused expression Draco had.

"It's fine, I'll manage. Don't ask me to help though, I wouldn't be able to lift a brick." Draco answered slightly less angry. He was hungry and a bit cold. "You know winter is coming."

"I'll have everything ready before it gets cold, I promise." Marvolo reassured him, but Draco was still weary. He was in a completely new place and the werewolf territory didn't sound too welcoming. Draco was sure Fenrir wouldn't let the wolves harm them, but still. Draco was never good with magical creatures, they just didn't get along. He was terrified of hippogriffs after his third year.

It was a stupid show back then, he had to play the part and come of as an arrogant idiot. He didn't want to disrespect the creature, but it felt like something he would do. It was a stupid decision.

Marvolo sighted, taking out the plastic containers. It was such a bizarre thing to do. He didn't want to tell Draco he didn't have money to buy a giant mansion. There was no way his own vault was overflowing with gold, he was just a half-blood and an orphan. He quickly spent his money long time ago impressing possible allies and throwing elegant banquets. No one left him anything and taking over fortunes wasn't and easy job even with Lucius at his command. He wasn't penniless, but he didn't want to risk anything in the current situation. Being the Dark Lord wasn't a paid position. It was good that Draco didn't know the citadel was built out of his family's money.

"Can you pull out some cutlery for us?" Marvolo asked, looking at Draco. He sighted watching him pull out all the little boxes. It took them at least ten minutes to get the things they needed. He didn't think he would have to bring Draco to an unfinished home. He felt a bit ashamed seeing his lover eat on the bed. Draco didn't even bother to take out plates.

"They are backing us into a corner." Draco said in between chewing his food. It was surprisingly good for muggle food. "We're not going to win, are we?" He asked looking out of the window.

"I'll do everything for us to win." Marvolo said looking at the slim back of the blonde. "And if I don't I want you to tell them I kidnapped you."

"I'll do that." Draco nodded. It didn't matter if he felt anything for the Dark Lord he wanted to keep his line going. It didn't matter if it would die with him soon after. Being a minor when Marvolo took him gave him an easy way out. He could just run away and hide behind the law, fake tears in his eyes. "I kinda wish I was a woman right now. It would be funny if I carried your child."

Marvolo winced at the thought. "Why even?" He asked shaking his head.

"Because fuck Dumbledore, that's why." Marvolo chuckled, hearing the childish response. Draco smiled turning around. He put half of the portion back in a weird small cabinet standing on the floor. It was something muggles called a refrigerator. Marvolo finished his food and looked at the blond, who disappeared outside for a second. "I swear to gods I want a bathroom."

Draco walked to Marvolo, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck. "You said you had something in mind for me." Draco said resting his forehead against Marvolo's.

The man smiled, pushing his hands under the silky shirt. He caressed Draco's back, looking in his greyish eyes. "I want to teach you how to fight." Draco smiled at the words. "You'll be my most important commander."

"Right now I want to have your cock in my ass, but I can do the other part on working days." Draco said with a cheeky smile. He was pushed onto the bed swiftly, Marvolo towaring over him. One spell later he was completely naked, spreading his legs wide open. He loved the way his lover consumed his body with lusty looks. Voldemort kissed his neck, leaving a purple hickey on the side. He moved lower torturing Draco's nipples for a while before teasingly biting the skin on his stomach. The blond sighed contently, tigging on his own cock. Marvolo smiled and Draco gasped when his hands were suddenly tied to the top of the bed and away from his throbbing dick. "Asshole."

"Whore." They exchanged insults both smiling. Draco arched his body, demanding to have his half hard cock taken care of. "So demanding. I want to conquer the world and yet my lover bosses me around." He said amused, watching Draco wiggle. "Such a horny slut, wanting to fill his insides over and over again."

Draco took a shaky breath, shivering slightly at the thought. He saw Marvolo reach down taking his own wand. Draco licked his lips remembering the first night they shared. "I'll do this all over again." Draco gasped when a blindfolded suddenly covered his eyes.

"Marvolo." He moaned, feeling a hand low on his stomach. It slid down onto his thigh, moving his leg further away. Draco sighed irritated when his lover teased him. It was nice to let go, to try and reconnect. The blond realised he didn't mind the fact they were in an unfinished house and that the window next to them was bare.

Draco gasped, feeling the wand slip inside him. He tensed up and bit, feeling Marvolo whisper something. The blond felt tingling when his lover used his wand and filled his passage with lube. Draco shivered, closing his eyes under the blindfold, there was no point in trying to see anything in the complete darkness. He relaxed under the strong hands. He could feel Marvolo move the wand inside him, twisting it. "That's dirty." Draco whispered.

"Too dirty?" Marvolo asked, teasingly moving up. He kissed Draco gently, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Draco fought a bit, but eventually he gave up letting Voldemort take over.

"Never." Draco smiled and Marvolo kissed him on the cheek. Draco tried to reach for him with his hand instinctively, but ended up wrapping his leg around Marvolo's. The Dark Lord smiled, brushing his cheek gently.

"I really want you by my side." He whispered, looking down at his lover. Marvolo moved lower, resting between his lover's thighs. He took Draco's member in his hand, moving it slowly. Draco grunted, moving his hips nervously. Marvolo opened his mouth taking a nervous breath; he has never given head before, it was something that Draco did. Marvolo felt free to visit their room once in a while for a quick blowjob, always promising Draco to make it up to him. Then he came back too tired to do anything. Now it was the time to make Draco feel good.

Marvolo slipped the tip of the cock into his mouth, sucking on it. He heard Draco gasp in surprise and then moan. "Oh yes..." Marvolo felt grateful, hearing Draco speak. He moved his head, trying to take it in deeper with each move. He made a break when the cock touched the back of his throat. He moved back, he had no idea how Draco did it with such ease. "Let me look. I want to see you, touch you."

Marvolo pulled out the wand, looking up at Draco. He smiled, unable to deny him that. The blindfold and ties disappeared and Draco opened his eyes. "You don't have to take it all in, just relax." He reassured Marvolo.

"You know me too well." He said with a smile and Draco chuckled. Marvolo moved his tongue across the slit, making Draco sigh in pleasure. His slender hand slipped into the dark curls, gently caressing Marvolo's head. The blond relaxed, letting his lover give him head. He watched the man suck on his cock, moving his head slowly. Marvolo sucked on the tip making Draco moan, curling his toes.

"Fuck me... oh please... I need your cock..." Draco moaned demanding to be done. "I need you close." He asked quietly. Marvolo pulled away moving up, kissing his lover. A quick fingering later Draco was a hot mess. Marvolo pushed his whole length at once, making Draco arch his back. The blond pulled his lover closer, he wanted them touching, rubbing against each other. Draco wrapped his arms around Marvolo's neck.

Voldemort pulled them up, kneeling on the bed. He sat down, resting against the headrest. Draco smiled, hiding his neck against his lover's neck. The blond moved his hips slowly, angling Marvolo's cock to rub against his prostate. The Dark Lord placed his hands underneath the blond's thighs, helping his lover move. It was slow and gentle, but it seemed like something they needed more than a game. Playing with Draco would be exciting, but this was calming and soothing.

Somehow even with the slow pace they seemed to be reaching climax. Draco looked at his lover, feeling the warmth gathering in his stomach. "I'm close." He whispered, kissing the man's neck lovingly. Marvolo nodded, helping Draco speed up. The blond moved away, biting his lip. He rested his forehead against Marvolo's taking shaky breaths. Draco moaned loudly, arching his back as he came, dirtying their stomachs. He felt Marvolo, hug him close, coming inside him. They breathed heavily, resting on the bed. "Sleep?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded with a light smile. They lied down, Draco resting on top of his lover, covered with a blanket. Marvolo cast a quick cleaning spell. "We need to get a bath tomorrow." The Dark Lord just brushed his hair gently, lulling his lover to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RianeV (I hope I got the username right, I have the memory of a goldfish)- Thank you for all your comments, they really made my day. I honestly love writing erotic fiction, although I'm pretty terrible at it lol. Hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters! This one's for you.

"You're kidding! " Draco scowled, pursing his lips together. Two weeks have passed since they appeared in the small hideaway house. They both got used to having only a bed, which seemed to be travelling around the house. To Draco's anger it seemed to appear only in places where werewolves walked in frequently, leaving the blond sexually frustrated. He got even more annoyed by the fact that Marvolo seemed to just brush the lack of sex off as if it was nothing. He spent most of the days outside with Fenrir talking over maps and papers. Draco wanted to be a part of the conversation, he wanted to see the plans, but everytime he got within hearing range the conversation ended suddenly. Marvolo stared at him until he had moved back to where he couldn't hear them.  
The blond was left with a great amount of time to spare. He was surprised when a werewolf asked him if he wanted to help. Draco nodded and he was led to a giant saw; his face must have lost the remaining colour and the werewolf chuckled. "Chill kid, we're not choping you up today." Draco snorted, glancing at a man, who was cutting planks of wood. "You can help me put together the cabinets."  
"Sure, I'll give it a try." Draco mumbled not really sure what that meant. He wasn't made to build houses, but Marvolo was too busy to even take a second to see how he was doing. "What's your name?" Draco asked the wolf, who stopped at the pile of wood and tools. They were standing on some weird blue material that rustled under his feet.  
"I'm Dan." He informed shortly, before taking a plank of wood. To Draco it was giant. "So we're going to be making your kitchen island today."  
"Not that I can cook." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sure you'll be able to go to the bookstore. I wouldn't mind eating something else than raw meat once in a blue moon." The man answere instructing him. Draco wasn't too sure if he was doing everything right as the put the base of the island together.  
"My cooking would be a catastrophe. The best I can do in the kitchen is play a violin." Draco laughed, hamering down a nail. Aside from the few times he bumped himself he did alright. Dan thought he was too gentle with the nails, but Draco was nowhere near werewolf's strenght or build. Then they moved to building drawers and the blond realised he was enjoying himself for once and Dan made a nice companion. They were joined by two other wolves, who were unpacking the toilet and chatting with them happily.  
They finished the drawers for the island before deciding on a snack break. Draco was handed a sandwich and he looked inside. "Do you want the meat?" Draco asked Dan and the werewolf furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You don't like ham?" Dan asked him, looking at Draco's unhapy face.  
"I don't eat meat." The blond stated, taking out the few slices of ham.  
"You're crazy." Dan commented shortly, but he took the ham from Draco. The blond shrugged; he could easily do without meat. The werewolf didn't seem to mind an additional amount of meat. "Not that I'll ever complain about more food." He snickered cheerfully.  
+++  
Draco sat down on the bed, brushing his hair to the back. He felt tired and sticky, but the island was standing in the kitchen. It was missing a countertop, but it was there nonetheless. Dan seemed quite happy with his help and Draco was glad everything was going faster. Marvolo was still outside and Draco was tempted to try the new shower alone. Fenrir's boys announced the bathroom was fully functional earlier and Draco hoped to get a hot shower session with his lover.  
Although he felt gross, so he quickly moved to the newly finished room. He hasn't been in there at all, the swarm of men inside continuously turned him away from the room. Plus it seemed that the werewolves wanted to keep them away from the room as long as they were working inside; Draco didn't blame them, but he also hoped Marvolo would join him. He purposefully left the door slightly open and he looked around the bathroom. There was a small shower, a toilet , a sink with an additional countertop and some strange box with a door. He would have to ask Marvolo about it later, but it seemed to be of muggle origin. Draco didn't know how to feel about that, but maybe it was for the sake of practicality.  
Draco undressed, hoping for a nice bath. He opened a packet and slid out the soap. It was plain, nothing like the fancy things they used in the castle. Draco missed the scent of Marvolo's soap even if it seemed foolish. The bathroom was beautiful and the shower would easily fit the two of them inside, although that wouldn't leave them too much space to move. Draco preferred it that way; close and personal.  
He stepped inside the glass cabin, closing the see through door behind himself. He moved into the corner, turning the knob. He extended a hand and grimaced, feeling the cold water pour over his hand. He adjusted the temperature until it was hot, but not scorching. The blond stepped under the shower, groaning in relief. He hoped Marvolo would catch the occasion now, because after the shower Draco intended to just sleep. He would probably fall asleep in the middle of sex.  
Draco glanced towards the door, wishing the man was standing there. His lover seemed to have a different opinion entirely it seemed. Draco covered himself in the soapy foam, massaging his sore muscles. He made a note to move around more, because ever since he started living with Marvolo he barely moved a muscle. He was never really eager to eat, so he didn't gain much weight, but it still worried him. He didn't want Marvolo to consider him unattractive.  
He felt a hand on his hip and he jumped, screaming in fear. He heard a dark chuckle and he started coughing, realising he swallowed water and it didn't go exactly as nature intended it to. A hand rubbed his back gently and the water was turned down slightly. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you that much dragon."  
"I hope it was worth it, because you just killed the mood." Draco pouted, wrapping his hands around his lover's middle. Marvolo leaned down, kissing his neck.  
"Don't worry, I'll make you beg for it soon." He promised, pushing Draco against the wall. The blond rested against the glass surface hesitantly. "Don't worry, it won't break." Marvolo assured him letting his hands explore the blond's body. Draco sighed softly feeling his body melt under the touch. "We had a way too long break."  
"Just fuck me now. I don't want to wait." Draco said. Neither of them were prepared for it yet, but Draco said what they both wanted to. Draco groaned, feeling slippery fingers tease his entrance. His body tingled slightly and the blond smiled.  
"Turn around dragon." Marvolo spoke quietly, but Draco nodded. He rested his forehead and hands against the glass, spreading his legs. He gasped suddenly, feeling Marvolo's wet mouth over his entrance. His body trembled as his loved teased his ring with his teeth and tongue. Draco shivered when he felt it slip inside him, pushing on his muscles.  
"Fuck." Draco muttered breathlessly. He loved it; he absolutely loved every second of what his lover was doing to him. He felt Marvolo pull away to swiftly fill him with his fingers. Draco moved his hips, his erect cock oozing precum. The hot air made him feel like he was melting. He didn't even notice when his lover stood back up, deciding that he made enough of a mess of him. Draco moaned, feeling the thick cock push into him. He missed feeling full way too much. "Move already."  
"So bossy." Marvolo smiled, biting his earlobe. His hands moved up to Draco's pierced nipples, playing with them. The Dark Lord moved his hips, thrusting in and out of the blond forcefully.  
"Yes! More. Fuck, I forgot how good you are at this." Draco moved to his lover's rhythm.  
"Maybe we should take more breaks like this. You're amazingly tight." Marvolo panted, brushing his wet hair out of his face. His hand grasped Draco's hip tightly.  
"Don't you dare." Draco growled, glaring at him over the shoulder. Marvolo only grinned and Draco almost melted seeing that smile. His lover continued to fuck him just as the blond wished. "I'm close." He moaned, resting against his lover.  
"Me too." He said pulling out suddenly. Draco groaned, scowling unhappily. "I don't really want to clean you up." The blond was turned back around, facing his lover. He looked into the red eyes, which were looking at him lustfully. Marvolo grabbed their cocks together tugging on them. Draco bit his lip, wrapping his arms around the strong neck.  
"It's one spell love." Draco murmured, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. They were both gasping for breath as they climaxed together. Draco snuggled into his lover, closing his eyes.  
"Don't fall asleep on me here. You can sleep after you get yourself dry." Marvolo said amused by Draco's behaviour.  
"My body hurts, I put together furniture today. What did you do?" The blond opened one eye, but he stood up on his own and grabbed the soap. He yawned, blinking the sleep away.  
"I'm trying to win the world?" The man answered, raising one of his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, well. As far as I'm concerned I'd like to be included in that." Draco looked at him seriously, looking almost offended that he wasn't informed. He wanted to be a part of his lover's plans. "And not have you just wait and glare at me until I move away."  
"Yeah, that's not part of the 'winning the world' plans though. It's the 'I want it to be a surprise part'." Marvolo admitted, although he looked as if he didn't want to. Draco's eyes widened.  
"I really hope you're not lying to me." Draco smiled at him.  
"I need a break. We need to lay low for a while anyways. I might as well focus myself on something I enjoy for once."  
"Don't tell me you knit as a secret hobby or something. If so I'm going to suffocate laughing at you." Marvolo snorted, looking at the ttenager. Draco sometimes had the most ridiculous ideas. "Now tell me what it is."  
"No." Marvolo cut him off quickly. "I'll just leave you wondering until it's the right time. Besides, don't you think you're getting too... pushy."  
Draco froze for a second afraid he's pushed a bit too far. Marvolo kissed him quickly, silently assuring Draco he wasn't in trouble. It was sweet, but the blond just handed his the soap, making sure he was clean himself.  
They both left the shower clean and dried themselves. Draco giggled when he was lifted up in the air. "What was that grin back there? Missed me that much?" Draco asked cheekily, with a smile plastered onto his face.  
"I'm sure you're imagining things. I don't grin." Marvolo stated, but his expression didn't match up with his words at all. Draco giggled again, kissing his cheek affectionately. It's something he did rarely, but after that attack he wanted that. He needed to make sure they were both here and still safe.  
"Will you help me build the house tomorrow? There's a LOT to be done and I want us alone in here." Draco complained, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "I don't get fucked enough with werewolves around."  
"When the house finished I'm going to make sure you're satisfied." Marvolo fell silent for a while, watching Draco who was humming silently. He carried the blond upstairs, where the bed was moved recently. "Are you feeling okay?"  
Draco was placed down on the bed. Marvolo handed him a pair of briefs. He hated the fact that their clothes were mostly left behind in the citadel. Draco didn't have much here as Marvolo didn't expect to move so abruptly. Draco slid on his underwear. "I'm fine. I'm a bit unsettled, but that's to be expected. The house is a mess right now, I'm cut off from any books I previously had and I miss having the library."  
"What do you think about a trip to the city?" The dark haired man asked, looking at the slim body . Draco definitely gained a pound or two, but it hadn't made him any less stunning.  
"Sounds nice, although I'm not familiar with muggle stuff. What's that thing in the bathroom?" Draco asked a bit worriedly.  
"A washing machine. You put clothes in, add powder and turn it on as far as I'm concerned. Then you hang it out to dry and iron it..." Marvolo started, taking place next to his lover.  
"Iron?" Draco interrupted, cuddling into the older man. He slid his hand down to the narrow hip and he smiled as Marvolo kissed his head. Draco's nails scratched his skin affectionately.  
"They have a thing called that used to straighten wrinkled clothes. Of course our equipment is from a magical store so you don't have to worry. Everything can be done magically." Marvolo explained in a hushed voice. He wanted his young lover to fall asleep and he hoped Draco would do that after sex. However tha blue eyes were looking at him wide awake. "You're really cuddly tonight."  
"You know, maybe I'll try doing everything by hand. Might cure some of my boredom." Draco smiled lightly, he sighed at the comment. "I just feel like it. You might not feel like you need intimacy, but I think I do."  
"Of course I want to touch you publicly dragon, if that's what concerns you." The Dark Lord assured him. He moved, positioning himself above Draco. "I just... Don't think I should let others know thatyou're important. That by threathening to harm you that'd harm me. You would be in danger."  
"Then show me how to protect myself. I won't be a burden then, I'll be someone that can actually help and make you less stressed. " Draco carressed his cheek. "But I'm glad you care for me so much."  
"Of course you do. You crave attention." Marvolo teased him, kissing his neck. Draco giggled softly, feeling slightly extatic. He didn't feel perfectly safe yet, he preferred the house to actually have all the doors and more barriers. "I want to tie you up so badly." His mouth moved to the front of Draco's neck and the blond shivered.  
"I'm going to get hard if you keep teasing me." Draco groaned, feeling shivers run down his back. "And I'm not up for another round tonight."  
Marvolo kissed his cheek, moving back onto the mattress. "I hope you're not joining the cock block club."  
"I see Fenrir is expanding your dictionary." Draco giggled, yawning shortly after. His eyelids were finally beginning to get heavy.  
"Come here love." Marvolo pulled him gently, wrapping his arms around him. Draco nuzzled into him, placing his leg around Marvolo's thigh. He was going to be really fussy if his lover decided to leave the bed without him again.


End file.
